


The Pirate King

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I'm sorry but Yuuri has to become king somehow..., Love at First Sight, M/M, Pirate Victor Nikiforov, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Soulmates, Toshiya dies, Victor is slightly darker and able to kill...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a legend among pirates. It's almost ironic when he falls off his own ship and falls in love with a certain shy prince, by the name of Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Set the sails!

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I spend multiple hours playing Assasins creed Black flag, for the first time. And I haven't seen this AU, And I wanted one. So I made one. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

”Set the sails! Full speed ahead!” Victor shouted as loudly as he could.

The waves were hitting their ship mercilessly, as the storm had taken control of the ocean.

“Captain, that’s insane. The storm will rip them straight off!” Georgi argued. He usually just followed orders, but Victor’s orders had been unusually irrational today.

Victor laughed. “I’m not scared of the storm. I was born in one! Now set the sails or I’ll do it myself!”

Georgi didn’t see the point in arguing any further. “Aye, aye, captain!” He relented. “You heard him, men. Set the sails!” He turned to the others and got to work.

Victor looked at the horizon and the waves that only seemed to grow larger by the minutes. He wasn’t scared. Nothing scared him anymore, especially not a little bit of wind.

“Vitya!” Yakov roared over the sound of the howling wind. “What do you think you’re doing? Are you being suicidal or just plain stupid?” 

Victor rolled his eyes. “Where’s the trust Yakov?”

Yakov’s frown deepened. “You’re the captain for Pete’s sakes! If you can’t be rational for yourself, at least think of the men willing to sail to the edge of the sea for you!” 

Victor looked down on his crew, they all looked terrified, even JJ, who Victor hadn’t seen scared since he was almost shot by hostile pirates, while they were fighting over gold.

“We need to get through the storm, one way or the other.” Victor answered, after actually thinking it through. “Our safest bet is to go though it.” 

“I really hope you know what you’re doing…” Yakov muttered.

“Yuri!” Victor called, and the youngest man on the crew carefully snuck up next to the deck where Victor stood.

“Yes?” Yuri asked, his eyes were wide in horror, both for himself and his fellow comrades. 

“Use the rope from under the deck and create safety lines for every man on this ship. We have to make sure no one falls overboard.”

Yuri nodded in understanding and darted away on his quest.

Victor grabbed the wheel of the ship and took a deep calming breath. He could do this.

“Georgi! How’s it going with the sails?” 

Georgi looked up at him in worry. “We’re working on it, captain!” 

Victor nodded. 

“We’ll make it through this!” Victor exclaimed to the darkness ahead. He was going to ride through this storm. This would just be another memory in the morning.

“Here’s your rope.” Yuri exclaimed. “I’ve secured the rest of the men to the mainmast, but I think you should be secured to the wheel. It’s safer.” The fifteen-year-old panted, as he reached out the rope for Victor.

“Good, lad!” Victor praised and secured the rope around his waist, and to the wheel.

Yuri darted off to double-check on his security lines. 

Victor made eye contact with the sea. It wasn’t getting anyone tonight. They would make it through this.

“Captain, everyone is secured!” Yuri reported.

“And all sails are set!” Georgi added.

Victor grinned to himself and to the storm above. “Bring it on.”

……………

“Captain! I don’t think we’re going to make it!” Georgi cried, over the now crushing waves and the screaming wind.

“Yes. We. Are!” Victor growled as he used his entire body weight to steer the wheel, in order to get the ship to go in the same direction as the ever-changing wind.

“Brace yourselves!” Yakov roared, as a giant wave came crashing down on the ship.

Victor gripped the wheel tight enough for his knuckles turned white, as he rode through the pain of being smacked in the face by water.

“Is everyone okay?” Victor shouted at the wave had settled back into the ocean.

“Aye…” A lot of people answered.

“Everyone is still secured, captain!” Yuri called.

Victor let out a breath of relief when he suddenly heard a familiar bark, coming from somewhere on deck.

Makkachin.

“Why is Makkachin out of the cabin?” Victor called to his crew. They all looked at each other in utter confusion.

Victor caught sight of his furry friend. At the same moment he noticed a big approaching wave coming their way.

Makkachin was not secured. If he wave would hit them, Makkachin wouldn’t make it.

That was enough to convince Victor make the decision of cutting his security line and leave his post.

“Vitya!” Yakov called after him and gripped the wheel in his place, as Victor rushed for his dog.

Victor knew he was doomed the moment he cut the rope. But he couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Makkachin. He was all he had left from his late family.

He saw the approaching wave and embraced his friend. “It’s you and me, buddy!” He assured his dog as the giant wave crashed down upon them and swept them off the ship and into the sea.

“Vitya!” 

“Captain!” 

All of his men shouted after him, but Victor was doing his best to keep himself and Makkachin over the surface. He released his sword and remaining weapons into the depths of the sea. Hoping it would save him from sinking.

He suddenly noticed barrels and other wooden objects, being thrown around him. He grabbed a bigger shaft and tried to get Makkachin to lie on top of it before climbing up on it himself.

“We’ll get you back, captain! Hold on!” Someone called, but they where already becoming muted voices in the distance, as he and Makkachin were drifting further and further away from Victor’s ship.

………………..

The sun burning his face, was the first thing Victor felt as he woke up. Except from Makkachin licking his face in worry.

Victor smiled to that big brown face he had known since he was only a boy, he had lost everything else, but he was perfectly fine with it. As long as he had Makkachin, everything else would be okay.

“There is someone over there!” A soft voice called. It sounded angelic to Victor’s dying ears.

“Be careful, my lord. That could be anyone.” A more high-pitched voice called worriedly.

“Phichit, it seems like he is hurt.” The angelic voice called, he sounded closer.

Victor tried to lift his head, in order to get a better look to the owner of that voice. But he didn’t have to strain himself too much, before the most beautiful face Victor had ever seen came into his line of sight.

The man before him had incredible black raven hair, and the most sparkling brown eyes that held more beauty than all the gold in the world. Victor would happily drown in them if he got the chance.

“He could be a pirate.” The other voice pointed out, as he came closer as well.

Victor felt his breath come out short. He was too pretty to be hanged.

“I don’t see a sword.” The angel argued and touched Victor’s cheek. In the most gentle way possible. Almost like a feather.

Victor let out a breath of relief and leaned into the touch.

The man’s face grew adorably red. “We should get him back to the castle.” He told his friend. “Have Minako look him over…”

“I’m not so sure the king and queen will be pleased that you bring a stranger into their home.” The shorter man said, and looked Victor over. “And what do you think they will say when you bring the dog with you as well?”

“I can deal with my parents…” The angel said confidently. “I can’t let him die out here.”

The other man seemed reluctant. Before seemingly relenting and grabbing Victor’s arm. “He better not be a pirate.” He muttered.

As the angel grabbed Victor’s other arm, Victor felt like he was flying. He was strong. And he was a prince. Victor didn’t really like royalties, like most pirates didn't, he felt like they stole from the common people and lived in too much luxury than they actually deserved. 

But this man seemed different. He seemed kind and caring and wonderful, and Victor didn’t even know his name.

“A pirate with a dog? Come on.” The prince chuckled. It was wonderful and melodic. Without a doubt he best sound Victor had ever heard.

Makkachin barked in agreement, as he followed his master and his saviors. Happily spreading sand around him, as he skipped.

“He’s very cute.” The prince told his friend.

“I don’t know. The grey hair makes him look kind of old…” The other man said thoughtfully.

The prince gasped. “No, the dog!” 

Victor felt like he had just been slapped in the face. This was the first time he had ever been jealous of Makkachin, and it seemed like his furry friend was actually smirking at him in triumph.

It was just as well… It wasn’t like Victor and this prince could ever have a future together. That was beyond all sanity in the world.

“I wonder what his name is…” The prince said absentmindedly and looked at Victor, catching his eyes.

“Probably Bruno or Fluffy or something else dog-like…” 

Victor mentally snorted. 

“No, him.” The prince corrected, still not taking his eyes off the blue-eyed man.

“You need to start being more specific…” The other man scolded light-heartedly.

This was his chance to at least speak with the angel who had saved his life. “Victor…” He wheezed out, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was after swallowing all that salty water.

The men flinched beside him.

“What?” The prince asked in either disbelief or shock.

“Victor.” Victor tried again, trying to add more force to his voice, so he wouldn’t sound so pathetic. “My name is Victor.” 

The prince smiled at him. If Victor was the sun, he would still look dark in comparison.

“Glad to meet you, Victor.” The prince greeted. “I’m Yuuri.”


	2. Caring for a pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit gets Victor some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you are excited for this story. I hope you'll like this second chapter! <3<3

“My lord, what’s wrong?” One of the guards asked, as Yuuri and Phichit was approaching them with an injured man.

“He is hurt.” Yuuri explained and tightened his grip on Victor. Even though he was sharing Victor’s weight with Phichit, he was far from light.

“We found him washed up by the shore.” Phichit elaborated.

“We are taking him to Minako.” Yuuri finished. And the guards stepped aside. It would do them no good to end up in an argument with the prince.

The gates opened, to allow Yuuri and his company an entrance into the castle.

As soon as they stepped inside, Victor gasped.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly, terrified that he had somehow hurt the man further.

Victor gaped and looked at the roof. “It’s beautiful.” He sighed in awe. “The marble floors, the painted roof, it’s all so… Beautiful.” 

Yuuri looked around. He couldn’t argue with Victor’s statement. Yuuri loved his home, and he had found himself admiring it more than a few times during his childhood, often while his father told him stories about their ancestors. 

“I suppose it is.” Yuuri agreed with a gentle smile.

“It suits you.” Victor said, looking straight into Yuuri’s eyes. “You’re beautiful as well…”

Yuuri felt his cheeks redden and he noticed how a smug smile broke across Victor’s face. Almost like he knew something Yuuri didn’t.

“Yuuri…” Phichit said, snapping Yuuri out of his frozen state. “Breathe.”

Yuuri didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath, and the realization made his cheeks burn even hotter in embarrassment. 

Victor chuckled, dark and quietly, and it made Yuuri’s knees tremble. He had never come across a man like Victor before, someone who spoke his mind so freely. It was admirable.

Yuuri inhaled deeply, before continuing without any further comments.

…………………..

“He’s dehydrated.” Minako stated after giving Victor a full examination.

“Will he be okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“As long as he doesn’t drink water containing salt, he should be fine.” 

“And the dog?” Yuuri prodded.

“Do I look like a vet? He will probably be fine. He’s walking and talking. Seems healthy to me.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Minako didn’t look impressed by the apology. “Next time you decide to wake me up this early, someone better be dying…”

Somehow his status didn’t seem to matter, when it came to someone he respected as much as Minako. She was both a physician and a very skillful dancer. And Yuuri adored the ground she walked on. And when she was mad, it wouldn’t even matter if Yuuri was the ruler of the universe.

“Sorry, Minako.” He apologized sheepishly.

Minako ruffled the young prince’s hair fondly. “I’ll scold you some more, when I’m awake enough to do so…” She declared before yawning and making her way back to her chamber.

“At least she didn’t kill you for bringing a stranger into the castle…” Phichit pointed out cheerfully.

“Would you mind getting him some water?” Yuuri asked his friend.

Phichit looked conflicted by the question. “And leave you alone with him?” He questioned.

“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri assured.

Phichit narrowed his gaze in Victor. “Hurt him, and I’ll hang you myself.” Phichit threatened the silver-haired man.

“Phichit!” Yuuri gasped.

Phichit smiled happily. “At least he’s warned.” He chirped, before sending a final glare to Victor and then leaving the room.

Yuuri let out a breath of relief, before suddenly realizing that he was in fact, alone with this man. “I’m sorry about him…” Yuuri said in an attempt to break the ice. “He’s very loyal, but he can be a bit… Protective.”

Victor smiled. “No offence taken.”

Yuuri smiled back and experimentally moved closer. “How did you end up on the beach?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to come across as suspicious as his friend, but he was still curious.

Victor’s eyes widened and he suddenly looked nervous. “I… I fell off my ship.” He explained. “We were caught in the middle of a storm and a wave swept me and Makkachin away.” 

“That's horrible.” Yuuri said sympathetically, and didn’t even realize that he was holding Victor’s hand, before Victor draw his attention to it. 

Yuuri quickly pulled away.

“It’s fine.” Victor assured. “It led me to you.” 

Yuuri cursed the fact that he was born with a face that betrayed his emotions every single time.

“You look adorable when you blush.” Victor sighed dreamily.

It did nothing to subdue Yuuri’s burning cheeks. He had never been flirted with before. He had seen it in plays and he had heard about it from a few of his female friends. But he had never been on the receiving end before. 

“Are you not used to being admired?” Victor asked with a dumb look across his face.

Yuuri shook his head.

Victor frowned thoughtfully. “That’s a shame…”

Yuuri decided that he wasn’t fit enough to handle this kind of conversation. “What were you doing at seas?” He asked instead, preferring to keep the attention on Victor, rather than himself.

Victor tensed. And that nervous look was suddenly back. “I was sailing across the ocean for business.” He said, after a few seconds.

“What kind of business?” 

“I’m a merchant.” He blurted out.

That got Yuuri’s attention. “What kind of merchant?” 

The door opened.

“I’ve brought the water!” Phichit announced loudly and stepped inside to assess the situation. “Are you okay, my lord?” He asked and sent yet another glare at Victor.

Yuuri nodded. “I’m okay.”

Phichit grinned like he could light up the entire room. “That’s good.” He then placed the water pitcher on the table next to Victor.

Victor looked at the water longingly. 

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked and looked at his friend and the water.

Phichit looked as well, before realizing what Yuuri was implying. “Do you want me to pour water into a glass for him?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble?”

Phichit sighed in defeat. “He’s an adult… but of course the servant are destined to help the poor uninjured man, who's too weak to lift a water pitcher by himself…” He muttered while pouring water into a glass.

“What?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“What?” Phichit countered.

“You said something.” Yuuri pointed out.

“No I didn’t.” Phichit said and smirked at Victor, before handing him the glass.

Victor was very much aware what he had said, but he decided to take his hint and reach for the water instead.

Yuuri looked at the men, like they were plotting against him. But he smiled at the expression Victor made, when he finally quenched his thirst.

“Yuuri? Can I talk to you? Alone?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri tore his gaze away from Victor and nodded at his friend. Phichit grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

“Do you like him?” Phichit questioned.

Yuuri took a step back. “What? Why would I…”

“I’m not blind.” Phichit said lightheartedly. “And I think even someone blind, can feel the sexual tension in that room.”

Yuuri turned bright red. “What? No! It’s not like that!” He protested and shook his hands frantically in denial. 

Phichit smiled sympathetically. “But you know that you can’t be together, right? You’re a prince.”

Yuuri sighed and looked away. 

“I know.” 

Phichit patted his shoulder in support. “I mean you could, but it’s highly frowned upon. And I don’t think it would be appreciated by your parents or our allies.”

Yuuri chuckled lightly. “Well, they all accepted that I’m gay, so what would marrying a merchant do?”

Phichit laughed. “Well. You might just go down, as the most eccentric king in history.”

Yuuri snorted at that.

“But be careful.” Phichit warned. “There is a chance that he might only be out for your kingdom.”

Yuuri nodded. That was indeed a very big risk. “I will be careful.” He promised.

“And I got your back, no matter what.” Phichit promised in return.

And for that, Yuuri was grateful.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Victor is set on lying to the prince... hmm... interesting...
> 
> Well... I hope you liked this chapter. And that you're willing to continue reading.
> 
> Thank you! <3<3


	3. Familiar stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a job and comes across a familiar face from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that so many seem to enjoy this story! <3<3 There's nothing like watching this beautiful couple fall in love... <3<3
> 
> I hope that you'll like this chapter! <3<3

Victor had never been in such a beautiful place before. He had to pinch himself to make sure that he hadn’t ended up in heaven.

He had been in this castle for a few days. The king and queen had taken pity on him and decided to let him stay until he was settled in their kingdom.

Yuuri said that he was welcome to stay for as long as he wanted. But Victor knew that he couldn’t.

He should be getting a job so he could get a ship and get back to the ocean and his men. 

His old self would not even hesitate with going down to the docks and steal a ship by force. 

That would be the easy way out. But that would mean having to literally spit on everything Yuuri had given him. And he couldn’t do that. Not after the prince had saved his life and taken him into his home, and treating him as if he was a good person who actually deserved any of this.

Speaking of the beautiful prince…

“Yuuri!” Victor called. 

Yuuri was standing at the end of the hallway with Phichit. Did they go everywhere together?

“Victor.” Yuuri greeted as Victor walked closer. “We were just planning on going into town. Would you care to join us?” 

Victor nodded. “I’d love that.” 

………………

The town held a quiet buzzing. 

Victor was happy to let Yuuri lead the way through his kingdom, even as royal guards and Phichit were walking beside them, it still felt like a romantic walk together. 

All of the people seemed to adore their prince, they all waved, and children came up to them and told the prince how much they loved him.

Victor felt his heart soar in joy of the sight. Yuuri deserved to be loved, worshipped even. He was amazing. Victor barely knew him, but he could tell that he was slowly beginning to fall in love with him.

Yuuri was kind, and caring, and humble, and generous, and all of the positive adjectives the world possessed.

“Prince Yuuri, who is he?” A little girl asked and pointed to Victor.

Yuuri turned to Victor and smiled at him. “This is Victor, he’s a merchant.” He told the little girl.

“His hair is funny.” A little boy giggled.

Phichit snorted at the comment.

“I think it’s nice.” Yuuri admitted. A light blush spread across his face.

Victor’s heart made a triple volt. Yuuri liked his hair.

“You’re a merchant?” An older man with an accent asked. He then groaned and put down a big box that he was carrying.

Victor nodded cautiously.

“I could use a merchant, I’m opening up a new Italian shop by the docks. I need someone with a good sense of money.” 

Victor paled, and Yuuri looked at him hopefully.

“Um… Well… I’m more of an apprentice, really. I’m really not that good with money…” Victor said with a nervous smile. Hoping that he wouldn’t get caught in his lie.

“Well… I could always use an extra hand, you can still carry boxes, no?” The man asked.

Victor could do that. And it could give him enough money to get himself a ship. How much did a ship cost, anyway? 

“I’ll be happy to help.” The silver haired man announced.

The man nodded gratefully.

“That’s great, Celestino.” Yuuri cheered. “I’m happy the loan went through for you.”

Celestino chuckled “Thank you, for putting in a good word.” he replied. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Yuuri blushed at the praise. And Victor could have sworn that this prince was a saint, a beautiful saint. 

“I also have an extra room if you need someplace to stay.” Celestino said, and threw an arm around Victor’s shoulders.

Victor looked to Yuuri, and he was probably projecting his own feelings, but he could have sworn that the prince’s face fell.

“Sure.” Victor said. He didn’t want to be a burden on his prince… And he would have to leave eventually…

Yuuri put on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “That’s great. Victor.”

Victor felt his heart sting at the words. It wasn’t genuine, it was too stiff, and impersonal. He really sounded like a prince.

“Thank you.”

………………….

A few days later and Victor could feel his heart actually longing for Yuuri. He had spent the past days with helping Celestino settling in. And constantly glancing out the window, hoping that his prince would return to him. 

He had to pull himself together. He was a pirate, more that a pirate, he was the captain. He used to spend his days planning attacks on villages and royal ships. Not longing for a man that was way out of his league.

He used to get his high by getting his hands on a pile of gold, not by exchanging smiles with a beautiful man.

But he was worth it though. Victor would gladly give up all the gold he had collected in his lifetime, in order to spend an afternoon walking through Yuuri’s kingdom with him. He would sell his ship to his enemies, in order to wake up next to him just one time. And he would sell his soul to the devil himself, in order to spend the rest of his life worshipping the ground he walked on. 

In other words, Victor was pathetic, pathetic and in love. And he didn’t know how to make it go away, and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted it to.

“Victor.” Celestino said, successfully breaking Victor out of his thoughts.

Victor looked to him in attention.

“Are you all right? I’ve been saying your name five times now.”

Victor chuckled. “Sorry sir, I was thinking about someone…” 

“A girl?” Celestino grinned. “You could get a pretty one with your looks.”

Victor smiled sadly. “I’m sure you’re right.” He just didn’t want one. He wanted a prince. And that was a pretty one, he couldn’t have.

“You can think about her on your free time, I have a delivery order for you.” Celestino announced.

Victor sighed. Not feeling in the mood to deal with customers.

“It’s for the castle.” The Italian continued.

Victor turned around so fast he almost lost his balance. “The castle?”

“Yes. The prince has placed a big order for his ball this Saturday. So you’re going to see a lot of him for these coming days.”

Victor would have made a pirouette if he could. He had never been this happy over work before.

“So you could start by delivering these eight boxes of my Italian silverware.” Celestino grinned. “I’m not sure why he needs them, since they are nothing compared to the ones in the castle, but work is work. Especially if the prince is paying.”

Victor happily went to pick up his first box. He was ecstatic about finally getting to see Yuuri again. But as soon as he went to lift the box, he realized just how heavy it was. And he had to stop to gather his breath after only a few steps.

Celestino chuckled teasingly. “If it’s too heavy for you, I can always find someone else…”

Victor gasped. He was not missing out on getting to see Yuuri, no way.

“Fuck that. I’ve got this.” Victor said determinately.

“Watch that mouth of yours, or people might mistake you for a pirate.” Celestino scolded lightheartedly and delivered a playful slap on Victor’s back. “Good luck with this…”

…………………

Victor thought steering a ship in a storm was hard…

How could he ever have been so foolish?

Carrying this box with a frying sun directed at him was a million times harder. Even Makkachin looked tired, just from watching him.

“Don’t judge me.” Victor told his dog. “It’s much heavier than it looks.” 

Makkachin yawned and went to lie down in the shadow, while Victor was gathering his breath.

Victor looked up at the castle and the box in front of him. Yuuri was up there. Waiting for his delivery. Relying on Victor to perform this simple task of getting the box up there for him. And this box might as well have been laughing in his face.

He could do this. He was getting Yuuri his box. Even if he had to kill himself to do so…

He picked up the box and he felt his muscles screaming in protest. But he wouldn’t let it stop him, and after a lot of suffering, he finally reached the guards by the doors.

“I… I… I” Victor panted to them. “I… Delivery… Yuuri…. Celestino… Silver…” He said and gestured to the box and bracing his knees so he could get air to his lungs.

“What did he say?” One of the guards asked.

Victor groaned inwardly. “I have a delivery… To… The prince…” Victor said. Glaring daggers at the guards for making him repeat himself.

“Go ahead.” The guard chuckled and opened the door for him.

Victor then realized that he had to carry the horrible box inside as well. He whimpered quietly as he dragged the box with him. He supposed that it was going to the ballroom, which was luckily on the ground floor, and not too far away.

“Victor?” A familiar voice called, and Victor felt his heart soar.

“Oh my god, Victor. Are you okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he walked up to him.

Victor was coated in sweat, and probably tears out of exertion. “I’m… Fine…” Victor smiled while tears kept streaming down.

“You’re exhausted.” Yuuri pointed out and helped Victor put the box down on the marble floor.

Their hands brushed together briefly, and Victor felt his breath hitch at the contact.

“You should sit down.” Yuuri instructed and led Victor to a nearby bench. “I’m getting you some water.” 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “Stay…” He begged, suddenly uncaring of how pathetic he was. “Please.”

Yuuri looked at their intertwined fingers before looking Victor in the eyes. “O-okay…” He stuttered nervously.

Victor tugged on his hand until Yuuri sat down next to him. And then marveled over how adorable his prince looked when he blushed. 

He then suddenly realized that for the first time, they were finally alone. And Victor had no idea what to say.

“I was wondering…” Victor started and Yuuri looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes. “Do you…?”

“Am I interrupting anything?” Phichit asked, as he stepped out of the ballroom with a familiar face behind him.

Victor paled. He knew that face. He had robbed that face, right after making love to that face. 

This was not good…

Yuuri stood up nervously. “Oh… No, of course not.” He smiled before looking to the familiar man. “Chris, this is the man I told you about.” He said shyly. “Victor, this is the royal party planner, Christophe Giacometti.” He introduced. “Chris, this is Victor. He is a merchant who works for Celestino.” 

Chris grinned as he looked at Victor. “Pleased to meet you.” He said politely, but Victor noticed the flame in the man’s eyes. He clearly recognized him, and he definitely wanted revenge. 

“You too.” Victor replied stiffly.

Chris reached out his hand. To the naked eye, it would probably be seen as an action of friendliness. But Victor knew exactly what it was. A challenge.

Victor had no intention of running away. In the end, it would still be his word against Chris’s. So he grasped the man’s hand and tried not to squeak, as his exhausted hand was being crushed in the man’s grip.

Eventually, Chris pulled away, and picked up the box of silver with little effort. “Thanks for the box. Only seven more to go, right?” He winked as he walked off.

Victor screamed inwardly, as he realized that Chris was right.

Yuuri looked at him sympathetically. “Please be careful.” He pleaded and squeezed Victor’s hand in silent support. “And I would really like to talk to when you’re done, so don’t exert yourself…” 

Victor nodded, and suddenly found himself full of newly found energy. “Of course, my lord.” 

Yuuri smiled and released his hand before joining Chris and Phichit’s sides. And Chris told Yuuri about different decoration themes and possible choices of music

Victor looked after them, as they disappeared behind the doors. He then turned to Makkachin, who looked at him unimpressed. 

Victor sighed in defeat.

“Come on boy.” Victor told his faithful poodle. “We got work to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter! <3<3 And this story in general! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for taking your time and reading! <3<3 And I would love to see some comments! <3<3 I live for them, okay? 
> 
> KUDOS AND LOVE TO YOU! <3<3


	4. Longing for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just wanted to see Victor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. <3<3 I'm sorry for being low on updates. I'm currently working full time, so updates may not be as frequent. 
> 
> But I hope you'll like this! <3<3

A few hours earlier…

Yuuri glanced out the window that held the best view of town. “Can’t we just pretend to get something for the ball?” He asked longingly. “I just really want to see him. Make sure he’s okay.” 

Phichit sighed. “You know I want you to be happy. But this is a question of safety. If you go to town too often, there’s a chance enemies might pick up on that, and assassins can suddenly be a problem.” 

“What if we bring more guards?” Yuuri suggested. 

“That sounds romantic…” Phichit drawled. “Besides, Chris will be here any minute, and there’s nothing he doesn’t have…” 

Yuuri looked out the window again before turning to his friend in defeat. “Do you have any better ideas?”

Phichit thought for a moment, before suddenly grinning widely. 

“Make him come to you…”

…………………..

“This was a horrible idea…” Yuuri groaned when he and Phichit were finally alone. Chris was getting more decorations, and Victor was still struggling with his second box.

“At least he’s here…” Phichit quipped. “That means you won’t have to pine through the hallways for everyone to hear.”

“I’m not pining.” Yuuri protested.

Phichit took up one of the paper crowns from Chris’s collection and placed it on his own head. “Oh. Phichit. I wonder if he’s okay?” He imitated. “Oh. Phichit. Do you think he will find his way around the kingdom, all by himself? Oh Phichit, you’re such a good and smart friend. I wish I was more like you.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Is that supposed to be an impression of me?” 

Phichit blinked smugly. “If the shoe fits, your highness.” 

“Do I sense a juicy love-affair in the kingdom?” Chris asked, as he put down his final box of party decorations on the floor. “Anyone care to tell me who managed to capture the heart, of the most treasured and beloved prince?” 

“No one.” Yuuri defended quickly. Even though his face betrayed him, as it slowly turned red.

“Come on…” Chris purred. “You can tell me…”

“You’ve already met him.” Phichit singsonged.

Chris grinned. “I have?” He asked cheerfully. “Was it that knight who gave you the rose earlier? The one with the red bangs?” 

“Minami?” Yuuri asked in shock. Surprised that that was even an option. He was just a kid. “No. He’s just very affectionate.”

“And in love with you…” Phichit coughed, not that discreetly.

Chris tilted his head in curiosity. “Then who is it?”

“It’s Victor.” Phichit announced. “The man you met earlier.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri gasped. “I’m sending you to the dungeons for betraying the crown.” 

Phichit laughed, knowing that Yuuri would never actually do anything like that. “Last time I checked, I was wearing the crown…” He said and pointed to the paper crown that was still on his head.

Yuuri took it off and threw it on the floor.

“Hey!” Phichit protested.

“Victor…?” Chris asked, pulling both of the other men’s attention to him.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked in concern. Chris’s face was unreadable. 

Chris would admit that Victor wasn’t his favorite person in the world. He didn’t hate him though. They had both agreed that their night together would be a one-time thing. But Victor stealing his pouch of gold was still not okay. 

But it was something he was willing to forgive for his friend to be happy. And now, when he had more information, he might have found a way to get back at Victor without hurting anyone.

“Of course not.” Chris smiled. “I just thought you talked about the guard named Victor.” 

Yuuri frowned in confusion. “I don’t have a guard named Victor.”

“Roger then, or Mark? I can’t remember all of the guards around here!” Chris exclaimed.

Yuuri looked to Phichit, who just shrugged in response. “You have a lot of guards.”

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Victor came in with the second box. 

“Victor.” Yuuri breathed, before quickly rushing over to the silver-haired man’s side. “Are you okay?” 

Victor nodded with a smile as he kept wheezing.

“That’s it.” Yuuri scolded. “You are not carrying any more boxes, you’re going to kill yourself.”

Victor laughed tiredly while sweat was glistening on his forehead. “I’m… Fine…. Weighs nothing…” He gestured to the box.

Makkachin barked in protest. 

Victor sent a warning glare to his dog. “He’s lying for attention…” He excused his fluffy friend.

“Phichit, can you get him some water?” Yuuri asked while assessing Victor’s health.

“Why not make me the official water collector?” Phichit grumbled as he placed the fallen crown on Makkachin’s head. “Hold down the fort until I come back.” He instructed the dog before he left.

Makkachin shook crown off as soon as the doors closed.

“Why do you keep torturing yourself?” Yuuri asked and brushed away Victor’s sweaty bangs from his forehead.

“I’m not.” Victor lied, which was evident to everyone. “This is… actually… kind of… Fun…” He wheezed.

Yuuri frowned.

“Well…” Chris said lowly. “Maybe, I should do it for him?” He suggested as he walked closer to Yuuri. “Show him the strength of a real man…” He finished his statement with a wink.

Yuuri noticed how Victor went from joking, to dead serious in a matter of seconds. He then felt Chris’s hand snaking around his waist.

“I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Victor snapped. Looking dangerously annoyed.

There was definitely something between Victor and Chris, and Yuuri wasn’t quite sure when he became involved as a pawn. But Victor’s eyes were completely tracked on Chris’s wandering hand.

“Then I suppose I will just have to stay here with you, my prince…” Chris purred. His hand was slowly wandering towards Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri took a quick step away, as his face turned red with embarrassment.

“M-maybe you should both work together, to make it easier?” Yuuri kept rambling nervously. “Two people means half the job, so it shouldn’t be so hard if you share the weight. It will be easier with less to carry, right?”

Both Victor and Chris blinked at him.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Chris smirked. “You look a little red…” 

Chris didn’t need to point it out. Yuuri was very well aware of his burning cheeks. He looked to Victor, who just kept glaring at Chris.

Yuuri had never actually seen Victor angry. This was the closest he had ever been, and considering the glare the blond man received. He did not want to be in Chris’s shoes right now. 

And this was so unlike Chris. He never acted like this, he knew how uncomfortable Yuuri got, and usually stayed on friendly terms with him. Not to mention that he was looking at Victor’s reactions, almost like he wanted to make him angry or… Jealous?

Did Chris like Victor as well? 

Yuuri looked at the green-eyed man, he was so tall and incredibly beautiful. Not to mention flirty and confident. How could Yuuri ever compete? If Chris wanted Victor, it was only a matter of time before he would get him.

But how could Chris do that? He knew that Yuuri liked him. It was not as if Yuuri had any legitimate claim on Victor. But he still thought that their friendship counted for something. 

Well… Game on.

“Victor. Would you like to come to my ball this Saturday?” Yuuri asked, having no idea from where he was getting his confidence. “As my date?”

As soon as the words left him, Yuuri would have killed to take them back.

What did he just do? He was the prince. Destined to one day become king, to rule a kingdom. And he had just asked a man he had known for about a week, to come as his date, to a ball that was held mainly for royal international guests.

But Yuuri wanted Victor to be there, by his side. So the dull conversations about import and export wouldn’t be as dull.

But it didn’t matter what Yuuri wanted. He had just asked Victor to be his date, without even thinking it through. What if Phichit had been completely wrong, and Victor didn’t even like him back? Or what if Victor did like him, but the ball would be so dull that Victor would flee the country?

And then an even more horrible realization struck him. Victor would have to give him a response…

It was as if everything turned into slow motion, and Yuuri could picture every single possible scenario in which Victor rejected him. All from serious and kind explanations to why they would never work as a couple, to him laughing in his face and turn around to have sex with Chris right there, in front of him on the floor.

Victor frowned thoughtfully, and Yuuri wondered how long it would take to run to the highest tower and jump, in order to release himself from this agony.

“I have nothing to wear…” Victor explained.

Yuuri mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. How could he forget that Victor didn’t have either clothes or money? He had literally been washed up at the shore less than a week ago.

“Oh…” Yuuri answered lamely. 

Right before Phichit came back into he room with a big jug of water.

“There are no more clean glasses…” Phichit announced. “So if he’s being picky he can wash one for himself. I may be a servant, but I’m not a dishwasher…” He trailed off as he noticed the heavy atmosphere in the room. “What’s going on?”

Yuuri flinched when Phichit’s gaze landed on him. Like he had just been caught red-handed.

Chris noticed Yuuri’s reaction and felt semi-guilty for causing it. He didn’t mean to upset Yuuri. 

“Me and Victor are getting the third box.” Chris said reluctantly, mostly to get the horrified expression away from his friend’s face.

Yuuri looked to him in surprise, as did Phichit. Victor just glared at him. 

Chris sighed and motioned for Victor to follow him.

Victor stopped by Yuuri and looked him deep in the eyes. “I would have loved to be your date, Yuuri.” He declared with a smile, before reluctantly walking away. Leaving Yuuri a blushing mess.

His face then turned back to stone when he turned to Chris, the anger almost radiating from him. 

Chris followed him back into town, it wasn’t that far, but the distance would of course feel further on their way back with a giant box.

But before they reached the shop, Victor shook his head in frustration and suddenly shoved Chris into an alley

“What the hell are your intentions with Yuuri?” He demanded as he pressed the Swiss man up against the brick wall.

Chris suddenly realized just how much he succeeded in getting back at Victor. He was downright furious. Lesson learned. 

“You don’t need to be jealous, I don’t intend to do anything to him.” Chris said calmly.

Victor only tightened his grip on the hem of Chris’s shirt.

“If you think you can take advantage of him to get back at me, you are gravely mistaken.” Victor said darkly. “I won’t let you lead him on and break his heart, over a fucking pouch of gold from years ago…”

Chris smirked. “My, Victor. Look who’s gone soft...”

“Trust me.” Victor declared. “I’m still the same murderous pirate… If you hurt him, you’ll find out…” 

They were dangerously close to each other, their noses brushing together softly.

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Chris assured. “He’s my friend and I would die for him. But if you don’t let me go right now, someone might get the wrong idea of what we’re doing in this alley.” He pointed out. 

Victor immediately let him go. And looked out to the street worriedly.

“I never thought that you would actually find someone you would be willing to protect.” Chris said as he brushed himself off. “You struck me as such a selfish brat.”

Victor glanced up to the castle longingly. “I’ve never met anyone like Yuuri before…”

“And you’re not just after him because he’s a prince?” Chris asked. He had to make sure. For Yuuri…

Victor scoffed. “Believe me… If he weren’t the prince, I probably would have proposed by now.” He sighed sadly. “I just wish that I could somehow fit into his life. He asked me to a ball… But I’m just a pirate, I know nothing of being proper and dressing nice.”

Chris smiled teasingly. “Well… I think I might be able to help with that.”

Victor looked to him in disbelief. “Why would you help me?” 

“I’m not helping you, per se. I’m helping the prince.” Chris protested. “And if you somehow manage to marry him and become the new prince of Hasetsu after Yuuri is king, I want my gold back. And we can call it even.”

Victor looked at him skeptically. “You must take me for an idiot.”

“What is it with pirates and paranoia?” Chris asked. “Your other option is letting Yuuri go to his ball alone, like he always does. Standing alone in a corner like a lost puppy.” 

Victor felt his heart break. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t be the reason Yuuri was sad. Not ever. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

Victor looked to Makkachin who huffed in agreement.

He then sighed in defeat and looked back to Chris. “What do you have in mind?” 

Chris grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! An alliance have been made. Chris will be Victor's fairy godmother and turn the pirate into a gentleman fit for a ball. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! <3<3 Thank you do much for reading!! <3<3


	5. The royal ball part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wants Victor at his ball. And Victor is willing to whatever it takes, to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became longer than I anticipated... XD But I hope you'll like it... <3<3<3

“Yep… Pink is definitely your color.” Chris nodded in approval, as he helped Victor find the proper outfit for Yuuri’s ball.

He had spent the past days, teaching Victor about moral and ethics when it came to royal events, he even taught him how to dance waltz. Only the basics but Victor was a quick learner. 

Yuuri’s ball was tonight, and Chris could tell that Victor was feeling nervous about it.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit flashy?” Victor asked worriedly, as he carefully stroked the golden chains that went across his chest.

Chris smiled thoughtfully. “Don’t you want him to look at you?” He asked as he adjusted the outfit. “Colors draw attention. Pink is a remarkable color. He won’t be able to look away.” 

Victor felt his knees tremble at the thought of having Yuuri’s full and complete attention on him. “How much does it cost?” He asked.

Chris waved the question off. “It’s on me.” He assured.

Victor looked at him skeptically. If a life as a pirate had taught him anything, it was not to believe in charity. Everyone always had an agenda and nothing ever came without a price. 

“I don’t want it.” Victor said promptly. 

“Victor, just…” Chris tried to argue.

“Give me a price.” Victor demanded. “Or I won’t take it.” 

Chris sighed. “Fine.” He agreed. “I’m traveling to a nearby village for a couple of days, I want you to come with me.” 

Victor frowned. “Why?” 

“Protection.” Chris stated. “I know you can fight, and I know you’re able to kill. That’s two qualities I might need, especially when I’m traveling down a road that’s known for being crowded with thugs.”

Victor looked at him in disbelief, not really expecting an answer like that. “And in return, you’ll give me this outfit?” He asked.

Chris nodded. “And if everything goes smooth, I’ll even throw in some good words about you, to Phichit.”

“Phichit?” Victor questioned. “I’m not interested in getting Phichit to like me.”

Chris chuckled. “Oh, Victor. You really need to change your priorities.”

Victor looked to Makkachin. Even he looked confused.

“You see… Phichit is the person who is absolutely closest to Yuuri. They’ve known each other for years, and Yuuri trusts him wholeheartedly.” Chris explained. “Now imagine if Phichit hates you. Who do you think will be the first person he’ll talk to about it?” 

The question had an obvious answer. Yuuri.

“And how do you expect to win Yuuri’s heart, when the most influential person in his life wants you gone?” Chris asked.

Victor stayed silent. Chris had a point.

“If you get along with Phichit, it’ll work to your advantage. If you get on his bad side… You can say goodbye to the prince, you will never get to see him again.” Chris assured.

The thought of never seeing Yuuri again physically hurt. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Victor would gladly lick the dirt off of Phichit shoes, before letting it resolve to that. 

“So… Do we have a deal?” Chris asked.

…………………….

“I’m going to die.” Yuuri declared.

Phichit quickly strangled the laugh about to escape him. “I can’t understand why. That conversation was fascinating…” He smirked.

Yuuri glared at him. “I hate this…”

“There is champagne, you know…” Phichit said and nodded to the glasses standing on a nearby table. “It might make the conversations more interesting…” 

Yuuri sighed. “I wish Victor was here.” 

Phichit frowned slightly. “He isn’t royal.” He pointed out. “But I’m sure he would be here, if he could.” 

Yuuri nodded. “So he said…”

Phichit immediately noticed Yuuri’s expression of self-doubt, when he saw it. “It’s not you.” He assured. “And who knows? The night is still young. He might show up… Chris isn’t even here, they will probably come together.”

Phichit knew it was a long shot. Since Victor had actually declined the offer. 

Yuuri seemed to catch onto that. “Yeah. And who knows, maybe he’s also a prince in disguise?” He quipped.

Phichit looked at him sympathetically and handed him a glass of champagne. “You’ll get through this… Your highness.”

Yuuri swallowed the glass in one go, as he noticed the king from one of their allied countries starting to approach him.

“Yuuri, my child…” The king greeted hoarsely and threw his arms around him. “You have grown into a fine young man. Did you know that I knew your grandfather when he was your age? And let me tell you what a little mischievous boy he was…”

Yuuri had heard the story three times already, from the almost-senile king. And he was just about to answer him, when he noticed a familiar face entering the ballroom. “Excuse me.” He told the king hurriedly and walked right past him.

The king spluttered in surprise and looked after the prince as he practically ran towards a beautiful woman.

“Hi, there.” Mari told her little brother, as he literally threw himself into her embrace.

“I’ve missed you.” Yuuri told his older sister before suddenly pulling away to marvel over her swollen belly.

“What do you think it will be?” She asked teasingly, just as her husband approached and threw his arm around her.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri admitted with a shy smile. “But I know that I will love it, no matter what.” He assured.

“You’ve grown taller.” Mari’s husband exclaimed in surprise and measured Yuuri with his hand.

“Of course he’d be taller, Takao.” Mari chuckled as she leaned into her husband’s embrace. “We haven’t seen him in almost five years.” 

Mari had married King Takao five years ago, as they fell in love during her twenty-fifth birthday. It had been love at first sight, and they decided to move to Takao’s kingdom, and leave the throne in Hasetsu to Yuuri. 

Yuuri had been happy for his sister, and he didn’t have anything against Takao. But it was still difficult to have his sister across the ocean. And he wasn’t completely ecstatic about the responsibility she had left him with. 

“How old are you?” Takao suddenly asked.

“I’m twenty-three, I’ll be twenty-four this November.” Yuuri told his brother-in-law.

Mari gasped. “Yuuri, you’re getting old.”

“You’re thirty.” Yuuri retorted.

“But I’m married and pregnant.” Mari smirked.

“If I ever get pregnant, I think that would be a cause for concern.” Yuuri chuckled lightly.

“But you could get married…” Mari stated. “Is there anyone you like?” 

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn at the question.

“There is…” Mari drawled, making Yuuri’s cheeks burn even hotter. “Who is he?” 

“I don’t know…” Yuuri said lamely.

Mari blinked at him. “You don’t know his name?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri quickly defended. “But I’m not sure I’ll be able to marry him. He isn’t a royalty, and I’m not sure he even likes me that way…”

Mari leaned in close to him. “Is it Phichit?” She asked cautiously.

Yuuri almost choked on air. “What? No! Definitely not… Phichit is like a brother to me.” 

Mari chuckled. “Is it a knight? Guard? Fisherman?” She prodded.

Yuuri realized that she wasn’t going to let this go. “He is a merchant.” He admitted.

“It’s not Chris, is it?” She asked in horror.

“No!” Yuuri protested. “And you don’t know him, I just met him about two weeks ago.” 

Mari looked at him skeptically.

“What are you two talking about?” Phichit asked happily, as he suddenly appeared at Yuuri’s side.

“Yuuri is in love.” Mari singsonged.

“Oh, so you’re talking about Victor?” Phichit grinned.

Yuuri mentally face palmed. 

“Victor?” Mari smirked in triumph. “So… When will I get to meet this…Victor?”

Phichit suddenly lit up and turned Yuuri around to face the man in question. “How about right now?”

…………………

“For the twentieth time. My invitation was verbal.” Victor told the guard who refused to let him pass without an official invitation.

“And for the twentieth time, you will not get in without an actual invitation.” The guard quipped. 

Victor glared at him. “If you would just ask Yuuri, I’m sure he would tell you that…”

“The prince is attending to his ball.” The guard argued and got back into his stiff posture.

“I told you that we should have prepared Yuuri for our arrival.” Chris sighed tiredly. “We’re not getting in…”

“Yes we are.” Victor declared. “And I’m going to surprise him, if I so have to dig a tunnel underneath the castle and break in.” 

“You know, it’s not exactly smart to state your plan in front of the royal guards.” One of the guards snickered.

Victor huffed in annoyance. “And did you know, that it’s not exactly smart to insult the prince’s friends?” 

“If you’re his friends…” The guard asked teasingly. “How come you’re not invited?” 

Victor clenched his fist. He wanted to punch this insolent man in his insolent face, for even suggesting that Yuuri didn’t actually invite him. When Victor probably got the most important invitation out of anyone, being asked to be there as Yuuri’s date…

But Victor would still make one final attempt at speaking to the guard as a civil man. But he would make it in. No matter what…

“Listen.” 

“Victor?” A woman asked in surprise.

Victor turned to the voice and quickly caught sight of the kind eyes belonging Yuuri’s mother. She was standing in the doorway, half-blocked by the large guard.

“Why aren’t you at the ball?” She continued. “Yuuri didn’t forget to invite you, did he?” 

Victor could have cried out of joy. He had been saved.

“Of course not.” Victor assured. “He invited me in person, but unfortunately, I don’t have an invitation to show for it.” 

“Oh…” She said as Toshiya joined her side. “Well… We’re going to the ballroom to see our daughter. Why don’t you come with us? I’m sure Yuuri is expecting you.”

Victor nodded enthusiastically. And took great pleasure in watching the guard step aside to allow him and Chris, entrance to the castle.

The building held more life than it normally did. Laughs and quiet conversations could be heard echoing through the great marble halls. And Victor couldn’t wait to see Yuuri’s reaction to his outfit.

He normally wore his plain white shirt and brown pants. Which were the only things he had left from his old life. His sword and coat were forever lost at seas, along with his hat.

So this would be the first time Yuuri would see him in something different, and Victor could barely hold himself together over the excitement. 

“You look good.” Toshiya said casually, as they walked though the hallway. “New shirt?” 

Victor nodded. “Yes.” 

“That’s nice.” Toshiya smiled.

“You do look very handsome.” Hiroko agreed.

Victor smiled at her. “Thank you, my queen.” 

They didn’t look too bad themselves. They were both wearing their crowns, and fancier outfits than usual, most likely because of the ball. 

And did Victor mishear, or did they say that they were going to see their daughter?

Did Yuuri have a sister?

He didn’t have to dwell on that question for too long, before he saw the man that made all of his other thoughts disappear into a fog of unimportance. 

Yuuri was wearing his crown, much like his parents. And it suited him perfectly, almost like he was born to wear it. 

Which in a way, he was. 

But Yuuri didn’t notice him, to Victor’s great disappointment. The prince was talking to a very pregnant woman, who was accompanied by a blond man, who held an eerily resemblance to little Yurio. 

Victor quickly shook that thought away, as his eyes met Phichit’s. He was standing by Yuuri’s side, as usual.

“Remember what I said…” Chris whispered from beside him.

Victor didn’t actually have anything against Phichit, other than it felt like he was constantly working against him. 

As soon as Victor approached Yuuri, Phichit was there. When Victor asked Yuuri a question, Phichit answered it. When Victor tried to impress Yuuri by saying something clever, Phichit somehow managed to turn it around to make Victor look stupid.

But if being friendly with Phichit, would grant him more time with Yuuri, it would definitely be worth it.

So he smiled and waved awkwardly to the prince’s servant.

Chris’s advice paid off immediately, as Phichit lit up and turned Yuuri Victor’s way. Spinning him around as if Yuuri was his puppet. 

Then Yuuri looked at him. Eyes wide and surprised. And Victor could literally drown in them. The ocean hadn’t succeeded in drowning him, but Yuuri’s eyes sure had.

So Victor gathered all the courage he could muster, as he carefully walked towards the soon-to-be most powerful man in the kingdom. And bowed down to him.

Then he took his hand and said he line he had been practicing with Chris for the past three days. Constantly improving it. Until it sounded completely perfect.

“My Prince…” Victor said, eyes serious. And he took great joy in watching Yuuri’s cheeks turn slightly pink. “Would you honor me with a dance?”

Yuuri smiled and tightened his grip on Victor’s hand, without breaking eye contact. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? <3
> 
> Please let me know! <3<3


	6. The royal ball part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal ball is not complete without a moment of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while. But I've been busy with work and I've been prioritizing my other stories. But I hope this is worth the wait! <3<3

Yuuri said yes. He actually said yes. And Victor was going to dance with him. He led him out to the dance floor, and took pride in the stares they received. Sure, most of them were focused on Yuuri, but Victor was still the person attached to him. 

When they stopped, Yuuri looked at him questioningly, wondering which one of them should take the lead. 

Victor didn’t know how to lead. Chris had never taught him that much. So he placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri nodded in understanding.

Yuuri’s hand went to his waist, and Victor couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

And before he knew it, they were moving. Yuuri was definitely the superior dancer. He carried Victor along like they were walking on clouds. With such skill and talent, that Victor even forgot to count his steps. But he still felt the music’s pace, and with Yuuri’s help, dancing was easy.

“I didn’t think you would come.” Yuuri said after a while.

Victor was surprised, he didn’t know if they were allowed to speak during a dance, but he definitely didn’t mind it.

“I suppose I’m full of surprises.” He stated with a confident smirk.

Yuuri smiled in amusement. “Really?” He asked. “I can’t wait to find out more about your hidden secrets.”

Victor forced himself to keep smiling. Even though he hated the powerful meaning of those words, and he hoped that Yuuri would never find out about his true past.

The line of thought momentarily distracted him so he almost stumbled. Fortunately, Yuuri was right there with a good grip of him.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Victor nodded gratefully as they continued

They danced together for a little while longer, until Yuuri suddenly stopped them.

Victor looked around in confusion and noticed that everyone else had stopped as well. The song was apparently over.

“Come on.” Yuuri said and grabbed ahold of Victor’s hand. “I want you to meet my sister.”

They made their way over to Mari in a flash. Victor barely had time to register the movement before he came face to face to a very skeptical looking woman with a giant belly. 

“Mari, this is Victor.” Yuuri presented, before turning to Victor. “Victor, this is Mari, my sister.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mari said. “I would curtsy, but I’m afraid my giant for a baby won’t let me.”

“It’s fine.” Victor smiled. 

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Chris waving at him and demonstrating with a bow. And Victor finally caught on and bowed down to the woman in front of him. “…Your highness.” 

Mari laughed. And Victor wondered if he had done something wrong.

“At least he is polite.” Mari told her little brother.

Yuuri didn’t expect Victor to suddenly act so formal. Maybe this was one of the surprises he was talking about.

Victor stood up straight. “I’m sorry, my queen. I’m not exactly used to this.” 

Mari waved him off. “That’s fine. I was born in this life and I barely understand it…”

Yuuri could tell that Mari liked Victor, and it meant the world to him.

“Mari, how long are you staying here in Hasetsu?” Yuuri asked.

“Until next week. We need some time to plan the journey back, and the captain of our ship believes it to be an upcoming storm soon.”

That sounded strange. Victor knew the signs of a storm had seen none of them, the sky looked orange in the evening, the moon was bright and the sky was clear outside. The air felt fine and the birds acted normal, so what was this captain basing his predictions on?

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. “About the storm?” 

Mari chuckled. “I really know nothing about weather, so I prefer to leave it to the professionals.” 

Victor nodded thoughtfully. The prediction sounded wrong. And Victor’s guesses would be that the captain was planning something, something he needed time for.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, looking at Victor with concern.

Victor smiled at him, trying to push his permanent suspicions aside. “Nothing, my prince.”

Yuuri frowned, unconvinced.

“Yuuri, my child…” The senile king greeted again, as he walked towards the gathered group. “Did you know that I knew your grandfather when he was your age?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror and he instinctively tightened his hold Victor’s hand.

Victor smiled like an idiot, as he looked between the prince and their intertwined hands.

“Please take my away from here…” Yuuri pleaded.

Victor didn’t need further encouragement. “Of course… My prince.”

……………….

Yuuri never expected Victor to take him outside. But he couldn’t complain. He rarely got to go outside without at least five guards and Phichit. This was a nice change.

“How far do you want me to take you?” Victor asked him with a playful grin.

“We can go down to the beach.” Yuuri suggested. “We’ll see how long it takes before Phichit comes to look for us.”

“I’ll give him a couple of minutes.” Victor snorted. “He’s like jack in the box, he appears when you least expect it.”

Yuuri chuckled in agreement. “He’s protective, but he means well.” He explained. “I’m sure he will wait a while before sending the guards to hunt us down…”

Victor shook his head fondly, before gazing longingly to the horizon. He never thought that he would miss the ocean this badly.

“I always liked the ocean.” Yuuri admitted, almost out of the blue. 

Victor looked to him questioningly as they stepped onto the sand.

“I used to wish that I could take a ship and get out here. Be free.” Yuuri looked up to the castle with an unreadable expression. “This life… I don’t think it was meant for me.”

Victor frowned in concern. “You are a fantastic prince.” He declared. “You are so kind and beautiful and perfect.”

Yuuri blushed. “Thank you…” He said and looked back to the sea. “But I would give it all up, in exchange for freedom.”

“Even freedom comes at a cost.” Victor pointed out. “When I was younger, I would have killed for a place to call home.”

Yuuri suddenly realized how little he knew about the man next to him. “It must have been awful.” He said.

“It wasn’t that bad…” Victor assured. “I had my friends, they took care of me and helped me through a lot…”

“Do you miss them?” Yuuri asked gently.

“A little…” The silver haired man admitted. “But I think they’re better off without me.” 

Yuuri stopped them so he could look Victor in the eyes. “I’m sure they miss you too.” 

Victor almost lost himself to the way Yuuri’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Not even the star-filled sky could compare. “Yuuri?”

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, moving closer.

“Can I… kiss you?” Victor couldn’t help the question from escaping his lips. Yuuri was too powerful. He allowed his hand to run down the prince’s face and stop by his chin.

Yuuri was completely stunned. A million different thoughts stormed through his mind, and he didn’t know how or why, but suddenly their lips met. And it was magical.

Yuuri felt Victor’s hand at the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. The taste of Victor was addictive and Yuuri found himself longing for more as his hands traveled up to grab the taller man’s hair.

Victor moaned into the kiss as he readjusted it. Yuuri felt lost and so very powerless against Victor. He wanted the moment to last forever. He wanted to stay like that for the rest of time and never be without him again. But without warning, Victor pulled away.

“Was that okay?” He asked.

“Kiss me again.” Yuuri demanded.

Victor was happy to oblige. Their lips crashed together more intensely the second time. Yuuri wanted more of the sensation and he was not afraid to go for it. He took over the kiss altogether and he could feel Victor swaying where he stood.

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri immediately pulled away and turned to his friend in horror. “Phichit? What are you doing here?”

Phichit looked completely baffled. “I could ask you the same thing.” He said, looking between Victor and Yuuri like a strict parent. “You shouldn’t leave the castle without supervision.”

“I was with Victor.” Yuuri responded lamely.

“I can see that.” Phichit quipped. 

Neither Yuuri nor Victor could come up with anything better to say in their defense.

Phichit sighed in defeat. “Come on.” He said. “Let’s go back…”

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand and tried to pull him along when Victor pulled back.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“Thank you for tonight.” Victor smiled lovingly. “But I need to go home to Makkachin. We have a long journey tomorrow.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m helping Chris.” Victor admitted. “He’s traveling to a nearby village tomorrow, and he asked me to come along.”

“What Village?” Yuuri asked. 

Please, don’t let it be Hangeo.

“Hangeo.” Victor said.

“You can’t go.” Yuuri protested. “It’s filled with thieves, and murderers and…” 

Victor placed a finger on Yuuri’s lips in order to silence him. “I will be fine.” He promised. “But I want you to do something for me, while I’m away.” 

Yuuri looked to him questioningly. “What?” 

“Your sister’s captain. I think he is planning something.” Victor said. He couldn’t leave Yuuri without giving him a warning. “I want you to watch out for him. And stay safe.” 

“When will you come back?” Yuuri asked. Hating how pathetic the question made him sound.

“Tuesday.” Victor smiled. “It’s not that long… You will spend some time with your sister, and I will be back before you know it.” 

Yuuri nodded.

Victor raised Yuuri's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Thank you again, for tonight.” 

Yuuri blushed. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such kiss, much love... I hope you liked this! <3<3 Comments are my life, please tell me what you think! <3<3 Love you! <3<3


	7. Being apart from your loved one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri struggles with being apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so long since I wrote on this story! <3 So I hope there's still someone there who's willing to read this! <3 And I hope you'll like this chapter! <3 It's very packed,I just hope it isn't too messy! <3<3 
> 
> WARNING: Someone dies in this chapter. So read with caution.

“I hate horses.” Victor muttered. The bumpy ride mixed with a lot of cargo was not optimal for a pirate leaving his beloved behind.

Chris chuckled. “I’d sail, but I’m afraid we’re going away from the water, not towards it…”

Victor sighed. “How far is it?”

“We should be there by twilight. Then we’ll do sales all day tomorrow and go back here the next day.”

Victor glanced longingly to the castle that kept shrinking into the distance. He hoped Yuuri would be all right. He hoped that he was wrong about the captain and that he was only really bad at predicting the weather.

“Are you worried about your new boyfriend?” Chris drawled as he took a sip of his water. 

Victor sighed. “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s a prince.”

“Whom you kissed yesterday…” Chris mused. When Victor threw him a look of surprise, he continued. “Phichit told me.” 

Victor chuckled humorlessly. “Of course he did.”  
……………………..

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked in concern. “I’m all for being your partner in crime, but would you mind telling me why we’re spying on your sister’s captain?” 

“There’s nothing to tell…” Yuuri said suspiciously. “…Yet.”

Phichit sighed. “Can I get you something then?” He asked. “Something to eat, something to drink... A telescope?”

“I’m fine.” Yuuri said before he grabbed Phichit’s shirt to lead him away. “He’s walking to the docks.” 

“…And we’re following him.” Phichit finished.

“You don’t have to follow me.” Yuuri said gently as he released Phichit’s shirt. “I can do this on my own.” 

Phichit almost looked offended. “I’m not letting you do this alone.” He scolded. “I can’t stop you from doing it, since you’re the prince. But I’m not letting this kingdom’s future leader risk his life without some kind of protection.” 

Yuuri smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Phichit.” 

Phichit nodded politely. “Now let’s find out what the captain is up to.”  
………………………..

“The sun is starting to set.” Victor said thoughtfully. The sky was beginning to dye itself into the colors of autumn and the shadows were growing tall among the trees. “Are we there soon?”

“About an hour.” Chris stated before going back to his humming. He had been keeping it up for most of the ride. Victor didn’t mind. He was bored beyond compare with just sitting there. 

And Chris had a nice singing voice.

That’s when Victor heard a twig break somewhere in the woods. “Quiet.” He snapped. “Something moved.”

Chris stopped his horse immediately and looked to the trees with worry. “Where?”

Victor gazed among the trees when he saw some people beginning to gather before suddenly setting course against them. “They’re attacking.” Victor called and jumped off the wagon with his sword in hand. 

The first thug pulled out his sword as well, and advanced toward Victor. Victor swiftly blocked his strike with his own and quickly sliced through the man, making him fall lifelessly to the ground.

He then turned to the others. They were standing by each other’s sides, practically growling at him. 

Victor angled his blood-coated sword towards them and got ready for the next attack.  
……………

“Who’s that man?” Phichit whispered as they watched the captain talking to a mysterious merchant.

Yuuri narrowed his gaze. “It looks like he’s buying something.”

“We should go back to the castle.” Phichit said thoughtfully. “This doesn’t feel safe, and the sun is almost set.”

“What’s in that box?” Yuuri asked instead, as he was still completely focused on the captain’s odd behavior. And when he saw a pouch of gold being exchanged for a wooden box, his suspicion grew that there was something sinister going on.

Phichit tugged on Yuuri’s sleeve. “Your highness, I think we should leave…”

Yuuri nodded as the captain left the merchant with his new wooden box in his hands. “We need to find out what’s in that box.” He stated. 

Phichit looked to the prince worriedly. “Okay.” He relented. “Lead the way.”  
…………………….

“I’m glad I choose you to accompany me.” Chris said as he checked his cargo after finally arriving in Hangeo. “Nice sword work, by the way…”

“Thanks.” Victor said as he tried to the blood of his sword in a nearby barrel.

“Is that really necessary?” Chris asked. “You’ll probably have to use it again before dawn. Especially in this village…”

“Blood will make the blade dull…” Victor pointed out. “And I can’t fight with a dull blade.”

Chris sighed and leaned against his wagon. “Well, are you done soon? I’d like to get some food and drinks before having to spend all day tomorrow trying to sell the lot.”

Victor wiped the last of the water away with his handkerchief and placed it back into his scabbard. “Where do you want to go?”

Chris smirked. “I know a nearby tavern…”  
………………………………

“Yuuri?” Mari called, once she laid her eyes on her younger brother.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as Mari’s voice made the captain turn around and notice him and Phichit. Luckily, they were in the castle, so hopefully, he wouldn’t find a way to grow suspicious.

“Mari?” Yuuri greeted and pretended like he hadn’t been stalking the captain for almost the entire day. “How are you?”

Mari frowned suspiciously but didn’t say anything before she was closer. “I’ve been looking for you. Don’t tell me you’ve been outside the castle without any guards.”

Yuuri blushed in guilt. “I haven’t…” He lied.

“We’ve just been walking around.” Phichit said cheerfully, staying loyal to his prince. “We must have walked past each other. It’s a very big castle.”

“Right…” Mari said, still not fully convinced. 

“Why were you looking for me?” Yuuri asked in order to avert the attention from his and Phichit’s secret mission.

“Mom and dad wondered where you are.” Mari said. “I didn’t want to tell them about your bad habit of sneaking out, so I decided to make sure that I wasn’t lying to them…” She narrowed her gaze in suspicion. “Glad I wasn’t…”

Yuuri swallowed nervously. “So am I.” 

Phichit looked between the two royalties before intervening. “So, we should probably go back to our walk around the castle, right Yuuri?” He asked with a questioning look to Yuuri.

“Right.” Yuuri agreed. “Well, I’ll see you at dinner, Mari.” He said politely and turned to walk away with Phichit, when Mari suddenly grabbed his arm.

“What are you up to?” She asked worriedly. “You act like you’re hiding something.”

“I’m not up to anything.” Yuuri lied again, hating himself even more. He hadn’t seen his sister for almost five years, and here he stands, lying to her. 

But if Victor turned out to be wrong, and Yuuri accused the captain of being up to something evil. He might cause someone innocent to loose their job and ruining their entire life. And he couldn’t do that.

“Promise?” Mari prodded.

Yuuri couldn’t. He couldn’t make a promise to his sister that he couldn’t keep. “If there is something to tell, I will tell you.” He said instead. “I can promise you that.”

Mari nodded in approval. “Stay safe, little brother.” She pleaded.

Yuuri smiled in assurance. “I will.”  
………………………………………

On the next day, Victor felt his heart beat worriedly in his chest. 

Chris was chatting and flirting with costumers as he tried to sell his items, and Victor couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri. He had a really bad feeling. 

He felt like something horrible was going to happen. And after a lifetime at seas, he had to really learn to trust his instincts. And his instincts were screaming at him to get back to Yuuri.

Now.

“Chris.” He said, once the blond man finished selling one of his pots to a man with a giant mustache.

Chris turned to him in attention. “Yes?” 

“I want to leave for Hasetsu today.” Victor said. “I have a bad feeling, and I need to get back to Yuuri.”

Chris stared at him in disbelief. “Are you saying that we should pack up and leave almost a full day’s profit over your love-hormones?”

“They’re not love-hormones.” Victor protested. “I have a bad feeling, and I’m never wrong. Or how do you think I’ve survived over twenty-seven years as a pirate?”

Chris frowned thoughtfully, contemplating his choices. “You’re never wrong, huh?” He asked.

“Never.” Victor confirmed.

Chris nodded before sighing in defeat. “Fine. Give me two hours to pack up, and we’ll be there by this evening.”

Victor let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”  
……………………….

Yuuri was under constant watch in his own home the entire next day. So he couldn’t exactly follow the captain. Not when every single one of the king’s guards seemed to be under the impression that Yuuri was planning to murder someone. 

He supposed that Mari had told their parents that he was up to something…

Great.

“My prince!” One of the servants called as he and Phichit were aimlessly walking through the castle.

Yuuri turned to the young boy. 

“What’s wrong, Guang-Hong?” Phichit asked in Yuuri’s behalf. 

Phichit was on great terms with everyone, and Yuuri always felt awkward when he talked to people he didn’t know that well. So Phichit didn’t mind speaking for him from time to time.

Guang-Hong however, looked distressed. “It’s the king.” He exclaimed. “He wants to see the prince.”

“What is it about?” Yuuri asked worriedly. It didn’t sound too good. 

“He wouldn’t tell me.” Guang-Hong said. “But it seemed to be important.”

Yuuri took a calming breath. “Okay, thank you for bringing me the message.” He said gratefully

Guang-Hong nodded politely and bowed, before walking off in the opposite direction.

“What do you think it might be about?” Phichit asked thoughtfully.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri admitted. “But I’m sure we will find out.”  
…………………………………

Victor had never been so annoyed with a horse before. Chris’s stupid walking boat was apparently tired from yesterday’s journey, and she had to stop to rest, every opportunity she got.

“You need to get a new horse.” Victor declared. “This one is useless.”

Chris shot him a glare. “Sunflower is the best horse in this entire kingdom.” He quipped. “But you’re more than welcome to walk the rest by yourself. It will only take you eight more hours to get to Hasetsu. Sunflower will take us there by six.”

“IF she decides to start walking again.” Victor grumbled. “Even Makkachin is bored.”

Makkachin huffed in agreement.

Chris sighed. “We’ll get there.” He assured. “Just keep your eyes open for thugs and let me take care of the journey.”

Victor nodded and did as told. He would get there eventually. 

And hopefully, he would get there in time.  
…………………………………

“You wanted to see me?” Yuuri asked cautiously. The throne room never failed to make him nervous. It made everything feel so official. He also felt more vulnerable without Phichit by his side. Like he was suddenly alone.

“Yes.” Toshiya said and gestured towards a chair for Yuuri to sit in. “It’s about Hasetsu.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “What about Hasetsu?”

Toshiya took a deep breath and looked to Hiroko for support. 

Hiroko smiled warmly. “We think that it would be best if you take over the kingdom earlier than planned.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What?”

Toshiya looked to his son sympathetically. “I’m getting old.” He stated. “And I’m starting to forget things. That makes me unsuitable to wear the crown. You’re young and smart. We think you’re ready.”

“But I’m not.” Yuuri protested. “I don’t know anything about leading. I’m a wreck when it comes to making decisions. I think I need to work on that for a while longer, before I take over a whole kingdom.”

“You can work on that while you rule.” Toshiya pointed out. “You have time to grow into a king that our people deserves.”

“We believe in you, Yuuri.” Hiroko stated. “We think it’s time.”

Before Yuuri had a chance to answer, he was interrupted by a loud gunshot.

He quickly looked to the door. 

“Yuuri, go out the back door.” Hiroko ordered as she and Toshiya stood up from the throne.

Guards began to pick up their swords and prepare themselves to fight whatever, or whoever was outside.

Another gunshot was heard.

“Yuuri, now.” Hiroko urged.

Yuuri stood up, and was just about to follow one of the guards outside, when the door suddenly slammed open and revealed the captain with a flintlock gun. 

“Death to the crown!” The captain yelled and fired his gun. 

Successfully hitting his target.  
………………………………..

The trees from the forest cleared up, and Victor could see the castle now, and he swiftly jumped off the wagon to run the final distance. 

He was in great condition, and was able to run for an incredible long amount of time. And it took him maybe twenty minutes, but he finally reached the gates of the castle.

“State you business.” One of the guards ordered. 

“The prince is in danger.” Victor panted. “I need to warn him.”

The guards exchanged worried looks with each other.

“Now!” Victor snapped.

The guards stepped aside and allowed Victor to enter.

Victor wasted no time as he took off towards Yuuri’s room, only to change his direction when he suddenly heard a gunshot.

He was silently begging for everything to turn out okay, He couldn’t allow Yuuri to die. He loved him far too much.

The prince had slowly but surely taken over Victor’s heart completely, and becoming a reason for Victor to get up in the morning. He never used to care about anything except Makkachin, before Yuuri. And now he had a completely new purpose in life. 

To become a better person that this wonderful prince deserved. He was willing to do anything he could, to make sure that happened.

Except loosing him…

That was something he would never be able to do…  
……………………..

Yuuri looked in horror as the gunshot hit his father in the chest. 

He immediately rushed over to his father’s side, only to catch him as he collapsed.

Royal guards fell to the marble floors and Yuuri felt his world collapse around him. He couldn’t loose his dad. He had too much to learn. And he couldn’t allow his mother to be alone. He wouldn’t. 

Hiroko also joined their side and moved close to her husband.

Toshiya’s eyes fluttered closed and his heart stopped beating.

Yuuri shook his head in denial. “No…” He whispered brokenly. “Dad, please, no…”

Hiroko was crying, and neither one of the family members paid any attention to what was going on around them. 

Until Yuuri suddenly heard something clicking, right next to his ear.

Yuuri slowly turned his head and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. He looked up slightly and saw the captain looking down at him in disgust.

“Death to the crown…”  
……………………………….

Victor made it just in time to see the remains of the bloodbath. Over a dozen guards had met their demise, and Victor felt the hairs on his neck stand in attention as he still heard footsteps and sniffling inside the throne room.

The first thing he noticed as he looked inside was Yuuri. He was still alive, but he was crying. And Victor felt his heart break for him. It was the most horrible sight his heart could bear.

But the second thing he noticed was someone with a gun, walking determinately towards the prince. 

Victor felt his blood boil. That man was not going to hurt his angel. 

Not as long as Victor was around…

Victor pulled out a dagger, and made his way to the man that had broken his beloved prince’s heart. He wouldn’t get away with this.

He saw how the man raised his gun against Yuuri’s face. “Death to the crown.” He stated, barely a whisper.

Victor came up behind him and wrestled the man’s arm away while stabbing his dagger into the man’s back. The gun went off against the floor and the man inhaled sharply at the sensation of being stabbed. 

Victor pulled out his dagger and shoved it inside again for good measure. He then pulled the dagger out a final time and threw the man aside.

“Victor?” Yuuri questioned shakily with tear-filled eyes.

Victor dropped the dagger, sat down on the floor next to his prince and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Victor…” Yuuri sniffled into his shoulder as he too wrapped his arms around the pirate.

“It’s going to be okay, Yuuri.” Victor said gently.

Yuuri tightened his hold of Victor as his crying increased.

Victor held him tighter as well. He felt his chest ache over how close he had been to lose his Yuuri. And how lucky he was that he had made it in time. He wished he could have gotten there sooner. And prevent all of this from happening.

Yuuri felt his heart break even more after every passing second, and the only reason to why it hadn’t fallen apart completely, was because of Victor. He was still holding him together, grounding him, and keeping him from disappearing into the air out of pure grief. 

Yuuri had lost his father. He had no idea how to move on. 

But with Victor’s help, maybe it was possible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Will Yuuri be able to take on the crown and steer a kingdom with Victor's help? <3<3 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! <3<3


	8. Saying goodbye to a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiya's funeral takes place on a sunny day. And Yuuri feels like his life is anything but sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

The day of King Toshiya’s funeral was a beautiful, sunny day. Yuuri found it inappropriate. It shouldn’t be sunny when his father got buried in the ground. 

And in two days he was to be coroneted to king, which was even more inappropriate. He didn’t want to be king, especially not like this. 

“We’re gathered here today to say goodbye. Not only to our wonderful leader, but also to a father, a husband and a friend.” The priest spoke sadly.

Yuuri had run out of tears by now. He felt like he had been crying forever. He had barely left his room in a week. He had completely disappeared from the world and left the planning of the funeral to everyone else. He didn’t want to have any part of it. 

He hadn’t seen his mom or his sister before today. And he had no idea how to speak to either of them.

Phichit had been the one to bring him food and tried to keep him alive. He had made an attempt to pull away the curtains, and ended up being yelled at.

Yuuri was sorry but he had no idea how to express himself. 

Everything felt pointless. 

He had just lost his father. And he couldn’t handle it at all.

The least he could do, was show up at his funeral. 

Both his mom and Mari were crying, but Yuuri felt as if his heart was sealing up, trying to repair the broken pieces by slowly turning itself into stone.

“In a time of death, it’s important to remember and take care of the people around you.” The priest spoke. “Because even if a life has just ended, our lives will continue to move forward, and the dead will watch over us and await our arrival to the beyond.”

Yuuri looked to the lonesome white rose resting in his shaking hands. He just had to wait to this to be over, drop the rose on his father’s coffin and then he could return to his room and disappear from the world again.

He didn’t want to deal with this. His father didn’t deserve to die. 

His mother didn’t deserve to be left alone and Mari didn’t deserve to loose her father. 

Yuuri had no one to blame. The man who did it was already dead. Killed. Executed for his crimes. 

“Now, let us all stand and carry King Toshiya Katsuki out in the daylight, and say our goodbyes as he will be reunited with our lord.”

Yuuri stood up slowly, probably only managing because his mother put her arm around him and supported him.

Yuuri felt like the worst person in the world. He should be the one staying strong for his family, not the other way around.

“It’s almost over now, honey.” Hiroko said gently. “Come on, let’s take daddy to God.”

Yuuri didn’t really believe in god. He hoped that he existed. It was better than the alternative. But it also felt too good to be true. And why would God allow this? It didn’t make any sense. 

The walk from the church to the graveyard felt unnaturally long. And Yuuri felt his eyes sting from the brutal sunlight. 

He walked slowly, supported by his mother, until they finally arrived at the hole his father was being lowered into.

Yuuri felt his heart pound as he walked up to drop the white rose in the hole, the hole where his father would rest for the rest of time. 

The rose fell unnaturally slow, almost reluctantly. It probably hated this as much as him and everyone else.

He took a few steps back and felt his mother’s hand on his back, offering silent support. “You did good, love.” She told him. “You are very brave.”

Yuuri turned to his mother and wrapped his arms around her. Hiroko held onto him tightly and subbed against his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, mom.” Yuuri said gently. “I’m so sorry…”  
……………………….

Phichit felt his heart break for his friend. Yuuri had never been this sad before. He was barely holding it together. 

He wished he could bring Toshiya back to life. But he wasn’t a fairy or a witch, he was completely powerless and all he could do was watch his friend suffer.

He had tried to convince Victor to visit Yuuri almost every day for the past week, but Victor didn’t want to be in the way, he wanted to give Yuuri his space and allow him to grief.

Phichit found it to be a horrible excuse. He was probably just scared when things got hard. 

But what Victor didn’t know that Yuuri would know. Once he felt better, Yuuri would know exactly who was, or wasn’t there for him.

And if Victor didn’t get his act together, he might loose all of his chances with Yuuri. And the prince would be lonely again.

Phichit didn’t want that. Yuuri deserved to be happy. And if he needed Victor for that to happen, Phichit would see to it. 

Or his self-proclaimed title as the prince’s right hand would be for nothing.

He would make sure that Yuuri found happiness. And he knew exactly how to do it.  
………………………….

Victor looked up the church worriedly as he swept the path outside Celestino’s shop. He couldn’t imagine what Yuuri was going through. Victor never knew his parents, so he had no idea what it was like to lose one.

But he did know what it was like to be alone. He spent the first ten years of his life, either with kind strangers or on the street, until Yakov suddenly found him and asked him to join his crew, offering him a permanent home and a family.

Victor missed Yakov. And he missed all the others, especially now when Yuuri was unavailable to him again. The last thing he wanted to do was trying to seduce someone who was grieving.

He was horrible around sad or hurt people, he didn’t know how to act, and he always managed to make things worse. And he couldn’t do that to Yuuri.

He couldn’t hurt the man he loved.

Victor sighed sadly and gave a last sweep before putting the broom away. That’s when he suddenly felt a light slap on his shoulder.

He turned around reluctantly. There was only one person who would greet him like that. “Hello, Phichit.”

“I’m here to escort you to the castle.” Phichit stated. “The prince wants to see you.”

Victor felt his heart skip a beat. “He does?”

Phichit nodded. “He’s very sad, but he needs you right now. He needs all the support he can get.”

Victor glanced to the castle. “Are you sure he wants to see me? I’m… I’m not good with sad people.”

“Yuuri isn’t sad people.” Phichit snapped. “He’s your friend, and he is hurting. Are you really going to let him?”

Victor frowned in offence. “I…” He started but trailed off. “What can I do?”

Phichit nodded and grabbed his wrist, determinately pulling him towards the castle. “I’ll tell you on the way.”  
………………………..

Yuuri enjoyed being back in his room, in the darkness. There was a reception for the funeral in the ballroom downstairs, but he couldn’t handle a crowd right now. He had excused Phichit for the night. He just wanted to be alone. 

How was he supposed to take care of a kingdom when he was like this? A real king wouldn’t be this affected by his emotions. A real king would put his emotions aside and do what was best for the kingdom and his family. 

That’s what his dad would do. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed darkness to swallow him, when someone suddenly knocked on his door.

“Yuuri?” Phichit called. “Can I come in?”

Yuuri sat up slowly. “O-okay.” He relented quietly as his voice cracked. He swallowed thickly and pleaded that the hoarseness would go away.

But he almost fell of his own bed when Victor suddenly stepped inside behind Phichit.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri gasped in shock. “What are you doing here?”

Victor shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “How are you feeling?” He asked ever so gently.

Yuuri suddenly felt as his heart burst again as he blinked to the silver haired man. 

The glue that was trying to hold his heart together was suddenly vaporized by Victor’s gentle tone. And he suddenly felt all emotions return to him in a haze, and tears began to form in his eyes again as he tried to find his breath.

“No, no, no, please don’t cry…” Victor pleaded.

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. He couldn’t stop himself. “S-sorry…” He apologized brokenly. Before releasing an ugly sob.

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that, I just…” Victor trailed off worriedly.

“Hug him.” Phichit urged.

Victor turned to him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Hug him, you fool.” Phichit snapped and gave Victor a literal push in the right direction.

Victor stumbled a little, but quickly regained his balance. He carefully sat himself down on the side of Yuuri’s bed.

Yuuri curled into himself slightly, and Victor awkwardly placed his hand on Yuuri’s back, making soothing motions of comfort. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” He said carefully. “I wish there was something I could do.”

Yuuri leaned slightly to Victor, finding comfort in his presence.

Victor moved closer as well, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Yuuri suddenly got a more urgent need to be close to Victor, so he practically threw himself into Victor’s embrace.

Victor immediately wrapped him in fully. He carefully stroked Yuuri’s hair as he whispered words of assurances into his ear.

Yuuri tried to take it in, but just the fact that Victor was there, meant more than his words and empty promises. He didn’t know that a person like Victor could feel so safe. That a person could slowly but surely make the world fall away in blurry pieces, and make the hurt feel a little less hurtful. 

“You’re going to be okay, Yuuri.” Victor promised. “I’m here.” He stated. “And I won’t leave you.”

Yuuri sniffled hopelessly and hid his face in Victor’s shoulder. Allowing his tears to soak the fabric of Victor’s shirt. 

Victor hushed him and hugged him until the crying finally subdued.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri apologized as he finally pulled away. He allowed his hand to rest on Victor’s soaked shoulder. “I’ll get you a new shirt.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Victor assured with a gentle smile. “There are a lot worse things out there, than the tears of a prince.”

Yuuri blushed slightly as he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his own and leaned in carefully to brush the tears away with his thumb. 

Yuuri allowed him to, leaning into his touch and allowing it to sooth him more. Selfishly taking Victor’s comfort for himself. 

“You’re going to make it through this, Yuuri.” Victor promised. “I know you’re going to be a wonderful king. It seems dark right now, but you will become stronger from this.”

Yuuri sniffled. “How can I rule a kingdom, when I can’t even deal with this?” He asked and blinked up to Victor with misty eyes. “A king is supposed to be strong and tough.” He continued. “And I’m not any of those things… I’m weak and a coward.”

“You’re not weak.” Victor declared seriously. “And you’re definitely not a coward.”

“I’m hiding from everyone I love, because I’m too scared to look them in the eyes.” Yuuri admitted. “I know they’re wondering what makes me worthy of surviving, when my dad is now in the ground…” Tears filled his eyes again, and Victor wrapped his arms around him again.

“Having emotions is what makes you strong.” Victor stated. “A king who feels nothing is a horrible king. You love your people and your people love you. You’re smart and strong and I know you will be a great leader. A leader that your people deserves.”

“What if I fail?” Yuuri asked. “What if I fail them?”

“The fact that you care enough about them to worry about something like that means that you won’t.” Victor said gently. “I know you won’t fail them. I used to believe in nothing, care about nothing. But then I met you.”

Yuuri looked to Victor questioningly.

“I used to be so alone.” Victor continued. “I didn’t care if I lived or died. I took stupid risks and I never thought about the consequences. I let people down, and I never gave them a second glance. But you changed me.” He said thoughtfully. “And for the first time in my life, I do believe in something… I believe in you.”

Yuuri felt his heart stop momentarily. “You do?”

Victor nodded. “How could I not?” He asked lovingly. “You’re the most amazing person I have ever met. You have saved my life and given me a reason to live. You have restored my faith in life and also… love…”

“Love?” Yuuri repeated.

“Yuuri.” Victor said carefully and gently brushed his thumb across Yuuri’s cheek. “I love you.”

Yuuri might have been blushing before, but now his face turned impossibly redder. “I… I…” He stuttered. He didn’t know what to say. 

Victor placed a finger over Yuuri’s lips. “You don’t have to say it back.” He assured. “You have so much going on right now. You should give it time. Let yourself heal first. But I promise to be here when you do.”

Yuuri nodded. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, if he was being honest. Victor was the kind of man he could see himself falling in love with. He would lie if he said that he hadn’t already started. But his heart was currently poisoned by grief. And even if he said it back, he wasn’t sure if he meant it. 

So Victor was right, he should wait for it.

They still had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! <3<3 Let me know your thoughts! <3<3 Kudos to you! <3<3


	9. Coronation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets coronated to king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write... XD <3
> 
> But I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri was feeling the world weighing him down as he listen to his advisers telling him about his soon-to-be new responsibilities. 

The trading rules, war, politics, the kingdom itself… It was all too much.

He hadn’t even been coroneted yet.

“I… I think I need a moment.” Yuuri excused himself. He practically ran in his rush to get away from everything. He just needed to be alone. He needed to breathe. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit called as he followed his friend outside. “Is everything okay?”

Yuuri shook his head but he couldn’t find the strength to reply. 

“Okay…” Phichit frowned thoughtfully. “Just try to take a deep breath.”

Yuuri inhaled shakily, and exhaled with a cough that almost made him choke.

“It’s okay.” Phichit assured. “Just try again. I know you can do it.”

Yuuri did try again, and it went a little better, and slowly but surely, he found his way back to a normal breathing rhythm.

“Excellent.” Phichit praised. “You’re doing great.”

“I can’t do it.” Yuuri said between painful gasps. “I can’t.”

“Of course you can.” Phichit declared cheerfully. “Just take one more deep breath… Okay?”

“No.” Yuuri snapped. “Being king… I… I can’t…”

Phichit frowned worriedly. “Why don’t you go back to your chamber?” He suggested gently. “I’ll tell them that you weren’t feeling well.” 

Yuuri took one more shaky breath, before nodding nervously. “Thank you, Phichit.”

Phichit smiled gently. “You know I’m forever at your service, your highness.” He said jokingly. But Yuuri could still hear the honesty in his statement. “I am your manservant after all.”

Yuuri didn’t think that title suited Phichit anymore. Without him, the kingdom would probably have shattered by Yuuri’s poor decisions by now.

“You won’t be for much longer.” Yuuri stated. “Once I’m coroneted, I’ll put you on the counsel as hand of the king.” He declared. His voice wasn’t completely even, but he knew that he was certain.

Phichit’s eyes widened with disbelief. “Really?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m going to do my absolute best to make sure that Hasetsu doesn’t fall to pieces with me in charge. But I will never be able to do it without you.”

A smile broke up across Phichit’s face before he threw his arms around Yuuri in pure joy. “I won’t disappoint you.” He promised. “Thank you.”  
…………………………….

Victor walked the length of the beach, and visited the shore and the ships, thinking about his life, and the life he had left now behind. 

He loved Yuuri. And he told him so. Yuuri didn’t say it back, but that was okay. He had too much to deal with right now, and Victor didn’t want to distract him. 

But it still made his heart ache slightly. He was usually the heartbreaker. He was the one who set the terms of a relationship and left when it got too hard. But Yuuri had an iron grip of his heart. And Victor would gladly let him crush it if he wanted to.

He still missed his old life though. He missed feeling the wind in his hair as he slid across the sea. It reminded him of when he was younger and back when his hair was so long that it went down to his waist, and how the ocean breeze allowed it to fly freely. 

It always felt magical. 

“On or off?” A man carrying a large barrel suddenly asked him.

Victor was immediately brought out of his thoughts. “Sorry?”

The man eyed him. “We could use another crew member.” He said thoughtfully nodding to the ship. “You know how to handle a life on the ocean?”

Victor almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculous question. He was one of the most feared pirates on the sea. He was certainly the wealthiest. Or at least he used to be. Before he fell off his ship and into the arms of a prince. 

Now he would gladly spend the rest of his life working for a minimum wealth at Celestino’s, if it only meant that he would be closer to his Yuuri. 

The love of his life…

“No.” Victor lied. “Thank you though.”

The man nodded and continued on with his task. 

Victor sighed, gave the ships one final glance before making his way to the castle.

Seeing Yuuri would definitely cheer him up.  
……………………………

Yuuri was digging through old books about his family. Trying to find inspiration for his future. But as soon as he started reading one, he realized that he had to continue. Something wasn’t right. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit called as he knocked on Yuuri’s door. “You have a visitor.”

Yuuri didn’t have many friends, and especially no friends that would make Phichit sound so cheerful. He could only think of one.

“Send him in.” Yuuri called back and closed a few of the books. 

“Hello, Yuuri.” Victor greeted him with a soft smile.

Yuuri smiled back. “Hello, Victor.”

Victor suddenly looked to the books that were spread all around the prince. “Are you reading?” 

Yuuri shoved a few of them aside. “Not exactly… I’m just.” He stumbled a little over his words. “Searching for answers.”

“What answers are you looking for?”

Yuuri shrugged uncertainly. “I’m just wondering how my family ended up as royals.” He admitted sheepishly. “But it’s strange, because it doesn’t speak of any battle or anything. It sounds as if my ancestors simply received their place on the throne. As if it was given to them in the beginning of time.”

“Really?” Victor asked, suddenly feeling very intrigued. 

Yuuri nodded. “The oldest books speaks of my ancestors as mythical creatures, arriving to Hasetsu and receives this land as a peace offering.”

“A peace offering?” Victor repeated in confusion.

“Like the people were scared.” Yuuri clarified. “Like my ancestors were some sorts of monsters, or gods…” 

Victor could definitely imagine Yuuri as the heir of gods. Magic had to be used to create such a beautiful prince. There was simply no other explanation.

“It’s probably only fairytales.” Yuuri waved off as to not scare the wonderful man before him. “Old books are like that, I suppose… Filled with exaggerations and nonsense.” 

“I think it sounds wonderful.” Victor admitted. “I can definitely imagine you as a god.”

Yuuri blushed heavily. “Well, hmm…” He felt like his tongue was suddenly trying to sabotage him. 

Victor found it simply adorable.

“So how was your day, Victor?” Yuuri asked, moving the attention away from himself and over to the man before him.

Victor smiled in adoration. “It’s better now.” He said honestly. “Now that I’m with you.”

Yuuri’s blush increased, but he suddenly felt a streak of courage rush through him. “Victor.”

“Yes?” Victor asked.

Yuuri took a breath of courage. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Victor’s mind felt completely blank. He couldn’t think of anything that he would rather do than doing whatever Yuuri wanted him to do. “Nothing. I think… Why?”

Yuuri looked to his closed door, he knew that Phichit would probably disapprove of this, but he had to ask anyway. He wasn’t sure if he could do it without Victor’s support. “Would you like to go to my coronation tomorrow? And stand by my side as I accept my new title as king?”

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush. “Is that really allowed?” 

“I’m about to be king, I can make it allowed.” Yuuri said confidently. “If you want… I mean… I get if you don’t want to stand up there with me… I just…”

Victor leaned in and kissed the prince so he wouldn’t talk his way out of this wonderful offer. “I would love to.” He admitted. 

Yuuri smiled gratefully. “Really?”

Victor smiled back. “Really.”  
……………………………………

The next day, Yuuri was practically going insane with all the nerves. 

“Why don’t you just propose to him, while you’re at it?” Phichit mused. “I mean, bringing someone without title to stand beside you during coronation, that’s pretty strange, even for you.”

“If I’m going to be a neurotic king, I might as well commit to it.” Yuuri said as he nervously fidgeted with the sword in his scabbard. “Phichit, it doesn’t sit right!” He exclaimed, as he couldn’t get it to stay where it was supposed to be. It kept sliding to his thigh instead of staying by his hip.

“Calm down.” Phichit pleaded and leaned forward to readjust the strap. “There you go.” He beamed. “Perfect.”

Yuuri took several deep breaths. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t do it. I can’t be king.”

“Yes you can.” Phichit assured. “It won’t be that different from being prince, and you are a wonderful prince. Anyone can testify to that.”

“Except for the man that killed my father.” Yuuri grumbled.

“Well, he took his opinions to the grave where they belonged.” Phichit said grimly. “You’re going to do wonderful. And I’ll be there to help. You won’t be alone. Even Victor will do his best to help, I’m sure.”

“It shouldn’t be your responsibility.” Yuuri declared. 

Phichit frowned thoughtfully. “It shouldn’t be yours either.” He said. “But it is what it is, and we just have to make the best of it. And everyone will do everything they can to help.”

Yuuri did his best to keep his tears at bay. “I wish my dad was here.” 

Phichit nodded. “I know.”

Yuuri looked at his own reflection and felt far too overdressed. “I think I should loose the cape.” He said. “It’s too much.”

“It’s perfect.” Chris suddenly chimed in as he arrived with Victor in tow. “Besides, if you take it off, you two won’t match…” He finished his statement with shoving Victor towards the prince.

Yuuri looked to Victor and felt his eyes widen. “Victor?” He asked in disbelief. 

The silver-haired man had never looked so beautiful. He actually looked like a real royalty. A long light-blue cape that went perfectly with his eyes, and that worked perfectly with the golden accents to his outfit. 

“You look beautiful.” Yuuri finished.

“So do you, your highness.” Victor admitted as he took in Yuuri’s colors of dark-blue and gold, the colors of his kingdom.

Yuuri blushed slightly. “Victor, I…”

“Oh, it’s almost time.” Phichit said, successfully interrupting the moment between the prince and the pirate. “We should go.”  
…………………………………

The throne room was filled with people from his kingdom, both rich and poor, and everyone bowed deeply as Yuuri entered the hall with his company.

It felt so odd to see the grand priest holding his father’s crown. And it felt even more odd to know that it would soon be placed onto his own head. 

He had tried it on as a child, and he had beamed proudly before Mari snatched it from him to put on herself, claiming that Hasetsu was hers, since she was older.

Yuuri would do anything if he could give the crown to her now. But she already had a kingdom to look out for, and soon, even a child. 

So this crown went to him, and all the responsibility that came with it. So Yuuri walked up to the altar with all the courage he could muster, and kneeled. 

Just like he had practice.

The grand priest cleared his throat. “Do you, Yuuri, solemnly promise and swear, to take care of the people of Hasetsu, and respect the laws, traditions and customs that we hold?” He asked.

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I solemnly swear.” He said, almost feeling surprised over the amount of power his voice held.

“And will you do all in your power, to uphold the laws, and act with justice and mercy, to the people in this kingdom? The grand priest asked.

“I will.” Yuuri promised.

The grand priest raised the crown in the air. “Then by the powers invested in me, I crown you Yuuri…” He gently placed the crown on Yuuri’s head. “…King of Hasetsu.”

Yuuri rose to his feet, feeling the heavy weight of the crown as he stood. He turned to his people.

“Long live the king!” The grand priest declared across the hall.

“Long live the king!” The people started to chant in unison. “Long live the king!” 

Yuuri turned to Victor who reached out his hand to him. He took it without hesitation. Victor then pulled him in for a hug. “Long live the king…” He whispered against his ear before leaving a quick kiss onto Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri’s face grew instantly pink from the action.

Victor pulled away from him slightly. “You’re going to make a wonderful king, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully and allowed his eyes to once again turn back to his people, and he saw his mother and sister cheering for him in the front, next to all the other people he loved and cherished all his whole heart. He could do this.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room slammed open, and a guard rushed in with panic drawn across his face. “Everyone, leave the castle right now!” He shouted.

Yuuri could hear the sound of guns and screams in the distance. Something was wrong.

The guard was pale and he was bleeding from his abdomen. “Pirates…” He said before he collapsed to the marble floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! <3
> 
> I hope you like the direction this story is taking! <3<3 I really enjoy writing this one, even though it doesn't have as many followers as the others, but I suppose that's part of the charm, or I don't know... XD <3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this, thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	10. The pirate's attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri makes a choice that will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this chapter! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you will like it!! <3<3

Yuuri’s fingers immediately started fidgeting on the handle of his sword. Pirates were not going to take over his castle. 

Not today.

Not ever.

“Your highness, we need to get you to safety.” One of the guards said as a few of them stepped forward.

“No.” Yuuri said determinately. “Get all the civilians to safety and prepare the knights. We’re not surrendering.”

He picked up his sword as he felt courage surge through him as he raised it.

Phichit looked worriedly to the door. “Your highness, I strongly advice against this.”

Victor turned to Yuuri. “He’s right, Yuuri. You don’t want to fight pirates.” He said urgently. “They are vicious people with nothing to lose. It’s too dangerous for you.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked to the both of them. “A king does not run for hiding.” He declared. “A king protects their people, and that’s exactly what I plan to do.”

Victor did not want to see Yuuri fight pirates. He knew about all of their dirty tricks to take on the enemy. He had fought plenty in his life to know about it. 

“Then please, let me fight by your side.” Victor asked. “I will do what I can to protect you. Let it be shown as my repentance for having you save my life.”

“You didn’t ask to be saved.” Yuuri stated. “So that’s not a obligation I hold over you.”

“Then let me fight because of my love for you.” Victor pleaded. “I never want to see you get hurt. Let me stay by your side through this.”

Yuuri released a sigh of defeat before nodding. “Fine. But if it gets to dangerous, I want you to run.”

Victor nodded and picked out his own sword.

Civilians got led out of the room, right after the rest of the royal family. Both Mari and Hiroko unsuccessfully tried to talk Yuuri out of his decision to stay his ground. But they had little power over the king. Especially once he had made up his mind. 

And as soon as knights were starting to fill the throne room, they all got ready for a fight.

The sounds of screams were growing closer, and it sounded less like screams of distress and more like screams of battle. But all the sudden, they grew silent. 

Yuuri looked to his knight of command, he looked just as puzzled as the rest of them. 

Victor narrowed his gaze as he thought of what could possibly be wrong. That’s when he remember he oldest trick in the book.

Ambush.

He immediately turned around and saw the shimmering of swords in the shadows. “Ambush!” Victor called to alert everyone’s attention. 

The pirates emerged from the shadows in an army, and they immediately went for Yuuri. 

Victor felt his breath leave him. That wasn’t just pirates. That was his pirates, his crew, his family…

He couldn’t fight them, and he couldn’t protect the man he loved. 

He watched how Georgi grabbed the king and placed his blade against his neck, turning him towards the knights. 

“Don’t.” Victor pleaded, taking a step forward with his sword to get his childhood friend to release the love of his life. 

Georgi looked at him and tightened his grip, drawing blood on the king’s neck. “Nobody move!” He shouted across the throne room. 

The knights immediately took a step back, so did Victor. He barely even reacted when he felt arms gripping his own. “Vitya?” He heard murmured against his ear. 

Victor knew that voice. “Yakov?”

Yakov sighed sadly. “Vitya… What have they done to you?” 

Victor tensed. They hadn’t done anything to him. They had saved him, and nothing else. But before he had a chance to say so, Georgi spoke again. 

“If you follow us, we will kill the king.” He stated, pulling Yuuri back.

Yuuri gasped as he was trying to maintain his balance without getting hurt by the pirate’s blade. He had no idea what was going on behind him, everything had just happened too fast.

Victor tugged against Yakov’s grip. “No, let him go.” He pleaded.

“They messed him up more than we thought.” JJ said thoughtfully. 

“They didn’t do anything to me.” Victor protested. “Let me go, let him go.” He demanded as he began struggling for both his own life, and Yuuri’s.

“I’m sorry about this.” JJ said before raising his fist and slamming it hard against Victor’s head, successfully sending him spiraling into darkness.

Yuuri heard how Victor was being knocked out, and it slowly sent him into panic. What would they want with him? These barbaric people…

Yuuri was willing to kill them all before allowing them to touch a single hair on Victor’s head.

He quickly decided to fight, despite the dagger directed at his neck. He stepped on the man’s foot before ripping himself free.

The dagger ripped into his shoulder and he managed as much as two steps before another pirate took him in his grasp. 

“Let me go!” Yuuri demanded. 

He then saw a man with black hair and ice blue eyes stepping towards him.

The last thing he saw was a fist coming against his face in an alarming speed, before darkness took over his world.  
…………………………………

Victor came to in his cabin. His face stung as he scrunched it up in confusion. His first thought was that this all was a dream. He was on his own ship. Makkachin was resting at his feet.

Yuuri seemed too good to be true. Everything had probably been a fragment of his imagination. He must have hit his head during the storm. 

But that didn’t make sense. He couldn’t make all of that up. And if it were all a dream, why would he have spent so much of it alone?

But if it wasn’t a dream…

Victor shot out of bed immediately. As soon as he left his cabin he crashed into Yakov. 

“Vitya. How are you feeling?” The old pirate asked in concern.

Victor practically pushed him aside. “Where is he?” He asked his crew, everyone stopped what they were doing in order to look at their captain.

It was a beautiful day outside, perfect for traveling across the sea. But to Victor, it might as well have been a storm. “Answer me!” He demanded.

“Are you talking about the king?” Yakov asked.

“His name is Yuuri.” Victor corrected. 

“We heard that you had turn into a royal pet, but we had no idea how bad it actually was.” JJ spoke up. “But don’t worry. He’s receiving his punishment in the dungeons.”

Victor felt his blood boil. “You put him in the dungeons?” He questioned.

“Not me.” JJ quickly assured. “Georgi did.”

Georgi’s eyes widened with horror. “Victor, calm down and think this through. We couldn’t have gotten out of there without him, and once we had him on the ship, we figured that we might as well make the most of it. Selling him on the black market will give us a hell of a lot more gold, than returning him to his home.”

Victor walked forward and grabbed the hem of Georgi’s shirt. “He is not to be sold.” He practically growled in his friend’s face. “He’s the king. We will return him immediately.”

“How?” JJ questioned. “We are hours away from his land, and if we come to close, they will sink this ship like a rock.”

“I don’t care.” Victor exclaimed in frustration. “Turn this ship around, right now, or so help me…”

“I think he’s lost his mind.” Little Yuri spoke up as he placed his mop aside. “A pirate willing to have their ship sunk over a royalty is definitely on the edge of insanity.”

“Go back to your cabin.” Yakov told the captain. “Rest, think this through.”

“I don’t want to rest.” Victor said angrily. “Yuuri saved my life. I owe him everything. And he will not be held in a dungeon alone.”

“Fine.” Georgi relented, throwing the keys in Victor’s direction. “Do what you want with him, but there’s no way off this ship, and you will stay on here until you’re rational again.

Victor looked at the keys in his hand with only one thought in mind. 

Saving his king.  
…………………………

Yuuri sniffled quietly into his sleeve. He felt like a complete fool. How could he have made such a poor decision? He had been king for about a minute, and assumed that he was ready to take on an army of pirates.

How could he be so stupid?

He had already thrown his crown across the cell. He didn’t deserve it.

What he truly deserved was this.

Rotting in a prison cell, on a ship full with pirates, shackled against a wall. 

He was a joke. 

The history books would probably have a lot of fun with him though. Writing about the king who fancied men, planned to marry a merchant, and was kidnapped by pirates during the first minutes after his coronation.

He wondered who Hasetsu would go to now, or once he was dead. There was no way that they would keep him alive. Not after what he told them before they left him in the dark.

His one true regret would probably be that he didn’t manage to save Victor from them. 

He should have sent him away with the other civilians. 

Who knew what could be going on up on deck? The pirates might be taking their turns with him. Wrecking him while he was crying for mercy.

Yuuri didn’t want to think about it. It was too horrible.

Yuuri felt as if he deserved death right now. 

All he had to do was wait…

But suddenly, Yuuri heard something worrisome, ascending footsteps coming his way. 

He had no way of protecting himself, since the chains were restricting almost his every movement.

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri felt his heart pound within his chest. “V-Victor?” He asked as tears began to fill his eyes. 

His man was okay.

Suddenly, the man in question stepped into his line of sight. He wasn’t hurt, besides a purple bruise on the side of his face, but he stood on his feet and he spoke normally. 

Yuuri released a breath of relief.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked as he used a key and unlocked the door to the dungeon.

Yuuri nodded. “Victor, how did you escape?” He asked, because that’s what he was most interested in now.

Victor suddenly stopped.

Yuuri felt guilt creeping up on him as he realized how improper that question was. He had no idea how Victor got out, and he had no right to force him to talk about it. “You don’t have to answer.” He assured. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Victor frowned, and Yuuri had no idea what he was thinking, but he didn’t move.

“Yuuri…” Victor started, taking a few steps closer to him. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

Yuuri tilted his head in question. “Can’t you tell me later? Once we are off this ship, and back to safety?”

Victor shook his head sadly.

“Victor, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked in concern. “Did they do something to you?” 

“No.” Victor assured. “It’s about something I have done to you.”

Yuuri felt his heart break slightly. Did he help the pirates get into the castle? Did he know them? “What have you done to me?” He asked anxiously. 

Victor took a deep breath. “I have been lying to you… A lot…”

Yuuri’s heart continued to break, as he assumed the worst. 

“I’m not who I said I was.” He said sadly. “I’m not a merchant.”

Yuuri frowned as he tried to understand what he was talking about. “Then who are you?”

Victor looked Yuuri deep into his eyes, gathering all the courage he could, before finally being able to utter the words. “I’m a pirate.”

And Yuuri’s world crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now the bridge that will lead this story into the direction I want. <3<3<3 #APirate'sLife #Yes #Excited
> 
> I hope you're excited about the future... ;) <3 
> 
> I know I am!! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> And kudos to you all!!! <3<3<3<3<3


	11. A life on deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does his best to assure his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story.. I don't know, it's just so wonderful to write <3 I hope you like it as well <3 And I hope you'll like this chapter <3<3

“A pirate?” Yuuri repeated in disbelief, as everything slowly fell into place. “Oh…”

“I’m so sorry for lying to you, I just didn’t want to be executed, and then I didn’t want to disappoint you… I know it doesn’t make sense but…” Victor rambled nervously. 

“No, it makes perfect sense.” Yuuri cut off. “Of course you are a pirate… I mean, why would you ever love me?” 

Victor felt a dagger being twisted in his heart. “But I do love you.” He declared. “That was never a lie.”

“Right.” Yuuri scoffed. “And I’m just a villager.”

“Yuuri, you can’t really think that I lied to you about my feelings.” Victor said sadly, carefully bringing out his hand to brush away a few stray hairs from the king’s forehead.

Yuuri immediately flinched away from his reach. “Don’t touch me!” He snapped.

Victor retracted his hand, as his heart broke within his chest. He had no idea how to make this better. “Yuuri?”

“Leave me alone.” Yuuri grumbled, curling into himself.

“I’m not going to leave you in the dungeons.” Victor exclaimed desperately.

“Then let me go.” Yuuri pleaded. “Take me back to my home, to Hasetsu.”

Victor felt guilt growing in his stomach. “I can’t do that… Your army will sink this ship if we get within shooting distance of Hasetsu… Maybe in a year or so… When things calm down…”

“A year?” Yuuri questioned. “You’re going to keep me locked in here for a year?” 

“I’m not keeping you locked in anywhere.” Victor stated. “I’m taking you up on deck.”

“No!” Yuuri snapped. “I will not be amongst pirates. I would rather rot here.”

A part of Victor felt offended, but another part of him understood how scared Yuuri had to be. The tales of pirates told to royalties were certainly not pleasant ones. 

“They are not so bad.” Victor said gently. “Sure, most of them are a bit rough around the edges but…”

“They killed my guards!” Yuuri snapped, cutting Victor off. “They are murderers and thieves and…”

“Yuuri…” Victor halted. “They are fiercely loyal. And they did what they thought they had to, in order to get me back.”

“Good for them.” Yuuri said sarcastically. “They succeeded.”

Victor sighed. “Can you please give them a chance?” 

“Why would I do that?” Yuuri questioned. “Why would I ever give them a chance? They have doomed my kingdom, they killed my guards, they…”

“I know…” Victor admitted in desperation, he needed to make Yuuri understand. “I know they don’t deserve a second chance from you, neither do I but… But I beg of you… One chance?” 

Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes and felt his resolution crumble. A part of him hated him for all the lying and deceiving that had ripped him away from his home and his family, but Victor still had his heart, and it was still his to command and to crush.

No matter how hurt he would get in the end.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. “Okay.” He relented. “I will give them one chance.”

“You won’t regret it.” Victor assured. “I won’t let anything happen to you. You will be under my protection.”

Yuuri nodded dejectedly.

Victor took the keys and unlocked the shackles on Yuuri’s wrists and ankles, before helping him back up to his feet. 

Yuuri felt sore in his feet after all the hours stuck in shackles. But he still managed to find his balance with Victor’s help. 

“Are you all right?” Victor asked in concern.

Yuuri nodded. “I’m fine.” He stated, ignoring the pain from the cuts on his neck and shoulder. 

Victor nodded in approval and let him out. “I’m sure Makkachin will be happy to see you.”

Yuuri almost wanted to mention how cruel it was to force such a lovely dog to live a life with pirates, but he decided against it. Considering where he was, he was very outnumbered. 

Once they reached the deck, Yuuri had to hiss at the sensation of the burning sunlight. He could definitely tell that he spent a lot of time in the dark.

The hiss unfortunately, brought the attention of all the other pirates, who immediately threw glares their way.

“I’ll just take you to the captain’s cabin.” Victor declared as he tightened his grip on Yuuri.

Yuuri dreaded the meeting of a captain that would look at him the way the rest of the crew did. “Won’t the captain be mad?” Yuuri asked in concern. 

“Yuuri…” Victor said gently. “…I am the captain.”

Yuuri felt the words slap him and he was left with a million questions over how little he actually knew about the man beside him. 

His questions were however soon forgotten, as Makkachin came rushing to him excitedly, almost tackling him to the floor.

“Makka.” Victor scolded lightly and pulled his precious dog away, so the king could step inside his humble residence.

As Yuuri stepped inside, he was pleasantly surprised. He didn’t expect the inside of a pirate ship to be so… Neat… 

It didn’t have rotting flesh hanging from the roof or rat-infested beds. It was actually very beautiful. The light was softly falling into the room. Maps were decorating a desk in the far off corner, along with other navigation tools. There was a big bed on the other side that Makkachin immediately jumped up in, nuzzling comfortably into the blankets.

“It’s not a castle…” Victor said apologetically. “But it’s better than the dungeons.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

Victor looked at the door worriedly. “I need to talk with my crew, but make yourself at home…” 

Yuuri nodded as he looked around. 

Victor smiled halfheartedly before leaving Yuuri and Makkachin by themselves.  
…………………

The crew kept busy up on deck, most of them listened to Yakov barking commands from time to time, while the others simply followed routines, doing what was always done.

But when Victor stepped outside, most of them stopped everything they were doing, in order to stare at their captain. 

Once Victor was sure that he had everyone’s attention, he cleared his throat. “I’m glad to be back.” He said seriously. “I will gladly put my hat back on and lead this ship to victory.”

His statement made cheers and applauds ringing out across the crew.

“But…” Victor continued, catching everyone’s eyes. “I am very disappointed that you brought the king on this ship.” He said as calmly as he could. “He is very important to me. He saved my life, and I owe him everything. Which means that you will treat him with respect during his time here.”

“What?” Yakov asked gruffly.

“How long is he staying?” Yuri spoke up. 

“Until it’s safe for him to return home.” Victor said.

“You’re giving him back?” Yakov asked in disbelief. “That’s a very unnecessary risk, and it will definitely not be worth it.” 

“He’s a king.” Victor snapped. “And Hasetsu needs a king like him.”

“Vitya.” Yakov said as he lowered his voice and stepped closer to the captain. “Don’t tell me that you fallen in love with a royalty.” 

Victor averted his gaze away from Yakov. “He’s not like most royalties. Yuuri is special.”

Yakov groaned in annoyance. “How could you be so stupid?” He questioned. “He would put your head on a spike if he knew.”

“He does know.” Victor snapped. “And he asked me to stay by his side, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” 

“He…” Yakov trailed off. “He what?”

“I love him.” Victor declared. “And he doesn’t resent me for it. He wanted to make it work, even though I was no one to him. He saved me from death, he allowed me to stay in his castle, and he trusted me… I will give my life for him if I have to, so no one on this ship will not even think about giving him a hard time.”

Most of the crew nodded in agreement. 

“He is a king, and he will be treated as one.” Victor continued. “And if anyone have a problem with that, you can talk about it to me.” 

No one spoke up. They just looked amongst each other in confusion.

Victor nodded in approval hoping his words were sinking in with his crew. “Now, where are we heading?”  
…………………………

Yuuri ended up in the bed with Makkachin, the poodle felt like the only one who was being honest with him.

Makkachin would probably tell him about Victor’s lies if he could. And all of this could have been avoided.

Somebody should give Makkachin a voice. 

“You are probably wondering what is going on.” Yuuri told the poodle that was currently snoozing in his embrace. “Let’s just say that I’m just as confused as you… But at least you know the people on here…”

Makkachin huffed in agreement and cuddled closer, sniffing curiously at Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri felt comforted by the dog’s breathing. It was something he could focus on at least. He barely even noticed when Victor returned. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked quietly.

Yuuri flinched and startled even Makkachin.

Victor looked apologetic but continued nonetheless. “Are you hungry?” He asked carefully. 

“No.” Yuuri answered immediately. He did not want anything from pirates. 

“Yuuri, you need to eat.” Victor said gently. “Just because…”

“I’m not hungry.” Yuuri snapped, with an appropriate glare.

Victor knew that Yuuri was very scared and confused right now, so it was not the right time to push.

In the span of a few days, he had lost his father, buried him. He had being coroneted to king, kidnapped by pirates, being betrayed by a person he really cared for, and now he was a prisoner on a ship surrounded by what he considered to be villains.

If Yuuri would act normally after that, Victor would definitely feel suspicious.

“Okay…” Victor relented. “I’ll bring you something, for later.” He said and went back outside. Allowing the breeze from the sea calm him down and keep him from crying. He would definitely warn everyone he ever met in the future, to not get on Yuuri’s bad side.

It was horrible.

“Everything okay?” Georgi asked as he noticed the captain’s dejected expression.

Victor nodded. “Yes. He just needs some time to adjust.” 

Georgi looked to Victor in concern. “Well, he’ll probably come around once he get a taste of Otabek’s cooking.”

Victor hummed thoughtfully. “He is used to much fancier cuisine.” 

“I don’t even think the kings have access to fish as fresh as ours. It was caught just this morning. And not to mention the shrimps from yesterday.” Georgi said encouraging. “Just ask Otabek to throw up his famous shrimp plate. Not even royalties could turn that down.” 

Victor nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

Georgi smiled slightly. “It’s good to have you back, captain.”

Victor gave him a halfhearted smile before making his way to the kitchen.  
……………………….

As usual, Yuri was down there, easing his heart with the young chef. “I mean, I get that we have to be nice and everything to the king, but I’m just worried that Victor won’t be able to focus if he’s all caught up with his new boyfriend. If they start having sex on board, I’ll take the nearest barrel and swim my way to land.” 

“Aren’t you happy that the captain found someone he likes?” Otabek asked. “It might make him act with more sense in the face of danger if he has someone he really cares for.”

Victor stopped in the door at the mention of his name.

“He has Makkachin.” Yuri pointed out. “And what about the rest of us? Shouldn’t we be enough?” 

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” Otabek said as he placed his knife aside to give the younger boy his full attention. “We are his family.” He explained. “But he can’t really have a romantic relationship with his family. And, well, humans needs romance.”

Yuri gagged. “Disgusting.”

Otabek chuckled fondly. “I’m sure you’ll change your mind once you’re older.”

“I won’t have time for romance.” Yuri stated. “Once Victor dies from old age, I’ll be the new captain and I’ll take over the sea by myself. The sea is my one true love.”

“If you say so…” Otabek mused.

“I do.”

Victor decided that he heard enough, he really didn’t want to hear how Yuri would be able to have a relationship with the sea. 

So he backed away quietly and walked in with heavy steps, so the younger boys would be alerted by his footsteps before he entered.

“Otabek, I would like to request a special order.” Victor said cheerfully, hoping that Georgi’s plan would work. “Something worthy of a king.”  
…………………………….

Yuuri looked around some more in the captain’s cabin. He looked at the maps, trying to remember his geography lessons, and he came across a big chest filled with gold, it was mostly filled coins but also a few gemstones and jewelry. 

He briefly wondered how many had to die for that gold to be obtained.

The thought made a knot grow in his stomach.

He needed to think of something else.

He wished that Phichit were there. He always knew how to distract his thoughts when anxiousness was trying to choke him.

But Phichit wasn’t there, he wasn’t going to see Phichit in a very long time, or his mom, or his sister… And he was never going to get to see his dad again…

He hated that tears were forcing their way to the surface. And without having the chance to stop them, they were suddenly falling down his face.

Makkachin stood up in the bed and let out a low whine.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri apologized to the dog as he tried to collect himself. If someone saw him cry, they would immediately know how weak he was. 

No.

He needed to keep it together.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to pretend that Phichit was there, coaching him. And after a few minutes, he was finally able to breathe normally. And all that was left from the tears were mere spots on the floor. 

He could stay strong.

He had to.

He was a king.  
………………………..

Victor felt confident as he brought the dinner to Yuuri, he gave it a taste and it was more delicious than anything he had eaten in the castle. 

Or, it wasn’t as delicious than katsudon, but it was pretty close.

Katsudon was a dish for gods, but this shrimp and salmon plate was definitely worthy of a king.

But when he returned to the captain’s cabin, Yuuri looked very pale, and his eyes were red and puffy.

“Is everything okay?” Victor asked as he put the plate down on a nearby table.

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.” 

Victor didn’t believe it. It was more than just sadness, something else was going on, and as Yuuri raised his head to look at him, Victor almost threw himself off the ship in despair. 

There was a bright red cut on his king’s neck that was definitely infected. 

“Yuuri.” Victor gasped as he stormed forward to take a closer look. “You’re hurt.” 

Yuuri pulled away. “I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not.” Victor grumbled before sighing in defeat. “Stay here. I’ll get someone to look at that.” 

Not that Yuuri had anywhere else to go.

Victor stormed out. He needed to find Yakov.

The older man had gotten a professional training in medicine back when he was enrolled with the military, and he was the only one who had a stock that could save the king.

Yakov would just have to throw his hate for royalties into the sea, where it belonged.

Victor was not letting his king die.

Not after everything that’s happened.

He was going to save him.

If it so was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? And do you think that Yakov will warm up to the king of Hasetsu? <3
> 
> A pirate that hates kings, and a king that hates pirates... A match made in heaven? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're excited for the next one, thank you for reading! <3<3


	12. Above the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor thinks about what he can do to help the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3 It was so much fun to write! <3<3

Victor’s eyes fell to Yakov and he immediately stormed forward and grabbed the hem of the older man’s shirt. “Yakov, please. I need your help.” He said desperately.

Yakov looked Victor over worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

Victor had trouble finding his words. “Just… Come.” He pleaded and grabbed Yakov’s wrist, pulling him with him back to the captain’s cabin, where Yuuri was still sitting anxiously on the bed.

Yakov took in the appearance of the young boy across from him. He looked so young and scared. He definitely didn’t look old enough to be king, especially not like that. 

“Yuuri, this is Yakov.” Victor explained gently. “He’s going to help you.”

Yuuri’s eyes drifted slightly as he was trying to keep his focus, but it was evident that he wasn’t feeling well.

Yakov cleared his throat. “So what’s wrong with him?” 

Victor walked up to Yuuri and raised his chin slightly so Yakov could see the cut on the king’s neck.

Yakov frowned worriedly and walked forward, putting his hand on the young boy’s forehead. “He has a fever.” He said almost immediately. “And he has an infection.” 

“I know.” Victor agreed. “How do we stop it?”

Yakov scratched his hair nervously. “It’s still early, so he has a good chance… But we don’t have that much medicine left… We might need it for our own. The life on the sea is full of risks.”

Victor couldn’t believe his ears. “We’re using it on him.” He exclaimed as if it was obvious. “I’m not letting an infection kill him.”

“Vitya…” Yakov sighed. “I get that you think that this is love… But you need to know that…”

“I do love him!” Victor snapped angrily. “How can I make you understand that?” 

“Look at him!” Yakov exclaimed, pointing to Yuuri. “He can’t even look at you. If you think he loves you back, you’re even more brainwashed than I thought.”

Victor felt Yakov’s words hit him like daggers. He was right. Yuuri didn’t love him, especially not now. But that didn’t change Victor’s emotions for the king. He loved him beyond words. And he couldn’t allow him do die.

“I love him.” Victor said dejectedly. “I don’t care whether he loves me or hates me… I can’t let him die, Yakov… I can’t.”

Yakov’s face softened a little at that, and he turned back to Yuuri with a sigh of defeat. “I’ll get him some medicine.” He sighed in defeat before stomping off.

“Thank you.” Victor called after him.

A muttered, incoherent sentence was all he got in response.

Victor turned to Yuuri with a soft smile. “You’re going to be okay.” He told the king. “Yakov will help you.”

Yuuri nodded sadly.

“How are you feeling?” Victor prodded. 

Yuuri shrugged but said nothing.

Victor couldn’t stand the cold shoulder from Yuuri. It made him feel even more horrible. “Please talk to me?” He pleaded, hating the desperation in his voice.

“Why are you saving me?” Yuuri asked, turning to Victor with cold eyes. “Saving my life won’t make me fall in love with you.” 

Victor felt his already broken heart shatter even further. “I know.” He admitted. “But I won’t let you die… Not just for me, but for Hasetsu… They still need their king.”

Yuuri shook his head sadly. “They’ve probably moved on already.” He said grimly. “My father was barely cold before the royal court practically forced the crown on me.”

“Yuuri, when you come back, your people are going to welcome you with open arms…” 

“You don’t know that.” Yuuri snapped. “You didn’t even spend a year in Hasetsu, you don’t know the people there, and you definitely don’t know how the royal court work.”

Victor sighed in defeat. “You’re right. I don’t.”

Yuuri averted his gaze again. 

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry.” Victor apologized. “I’m so sorry that this happened to you. I’m sorry you’re hurt, and scared, and sick… I wish I could make it all go away, and I promise that I will do everything I can to make things bearable for you, until you’re able to return.”

“I’m not going to be able to return after this.” Yuuri said immediately. “How do you expect me to rule a kingdom after spending over a year amongst pirates? I will be executed if I try to return.” He took a deep tired breath before continuing. “It’s better if you let me die now… It will spare my family the pain of having to execute me themselves.”

“Yuuri, I…” Victor started, but was interrupted as Yakov suddenly entered the cabin again with a satchel in his hands. 

“I have it.” Yakov announced as he walked up to Yuuri, completely ignoring the fact that the king backed away from him in reluctance.

“Good.” Victor said firmly and locked eyes with Yuuri. “I’m not ready to give up on you.” He declared seriously. “And you’re not dying on my ship. I don’t care that you’re a king... That’s an order.”  
………………………………

A few hours later, Victor climbed up in the crow’s nest on his ship. He was aimlessly gazing to the horizon as he pondered on his decisions. The sun was setting in the distance and the ocean was almost a perfect reflection of the colorful twilight sky. 

It was beautiful.

Victor never really reflected over how much he loved his life on the sea or the freedom he now possessed. Being able to go anywhere, anytime. 

They were heading for Libertalia, a sanctuary for pirates on the island of Madagascar. It was about a week until they would arrive, hopefully Yuuri would be recovered by then. 

He didn’t like the idea of having to bring Yuuri to an island full of thieves. Most pirates weren’t honest, like him. Most pirates possessed no honor, and were completely blinded by the mere idea of gold.

Yuuri was far too good to be mixed with their kind and that was not what he needed right now. 

He had been through enough. 

Yuuri was already terrified of them. He was even scared of Yakov. He didn’t need horrible pirates to prove his paranoia right.

“Hey, you’re in my spot.” A voice suddenly spoke up.

Victor glanced up with a soft smile. “Hi, Yurio.”

Yuri sighed in annoyance. “Why are you sulking up here? Don’t you have a king to court?”

“He’s sleeping.” Victor said tiredly. “He caught an infection from Georgi’s sword, and he has a fever.”

“Damn.” Yuri swore quietly. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Yes.” Victor said determinately. “Yakov got him some medicine. He’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Yuri said and sat down next to Victor. “How’s he doing, other than that?”

Victor was surprised about Yuri’s gentle tone. He was normally very angry and rude. This was a very rare occurrence. “He’s scared.” He admitted sadly. “And sad, and confused…”

“Obviously.” Yuri said with a roll of his eyes. “He’s a king. And he’s not exactly in his natural habitat.”

“But he has no reason to be scared here.” Victor pointed out. “We’re all good people. No one is going to give him any trouble as long as he’s under my protection.”

Yuri scoffed in disbelief. “I don’t think that the word of a pirate has that much meaning to a king.”

Victor knew that he was right. Yuuri had probably been trained to doubt pirates the moment he was born. It was a miracle that he hadn’t thrown himself overboard yet.

“I think he needs to see for himself.” Yuri continued thoughtfully. “You can’t just feed his head with the bullshit that we’re all good people and dancing of a string of fucking sunlight. We are real people, and if he gave us a chance, he might see that we are doing what we have to, to survive.”

Victor nodded in agreement. “Do you think that will work?” 

“I don’t fucking know!” Yuri yelled, his voice echoing over the open sea. “Just get out of my spot and try something for fuck’s sake!”  
…………………………………

Victor took on the role as Yuuri’s nurse as darkness began to fall. It was a calm night outside, which meant that the rest of the crew would survive without their captain for a while. Yakov was currently in charge, and Victor trusted him to keep the course and make sure that everyone kept their focus on their jobs..

Yuuri slept uneasy. He was shivering even though Victor had wrapped him in five different blankets. And when he wasn’t shivering, he was sweating. He also spoke in his sleep, and cried in his sleep, and Victor was at a complete loss on how to act. 

Yakov came with instructions from time to time. He told Victor to clean and redress his wound when it was needed, and he also came to check the temperature, nodding in approval as it lowered.

Yakov would never admit it, but Victor could tell that Yakov was growing fond of the king.

As Yuuri followed his instructions and listened intently on Yakov’s tale of his days as a medic in the battlefield, he could have sworn that he saw a small smile spread on the old pirate’s face.

Yuuri was probably too scared to ask any questions or be rude, but he could still tell that Yakov appreciated someone who didn’t mind listening to the ramblings of an old man.

Most pirates had gone sick of listening to Yakov’s rambling how things were better in the past, But since it was Yuuri’s first time, he did keep an interest in it. Victor could tell as much, especially in the way Yuuri looked to Yakov with fascination.

Almost like Yakov was a creature beyond this world.

It was endearing in a way. To see how much Yuuri had to learn about the world.

Yuuri was well educated. He was raised as a royalty after all. But there are still some things that can’t be taught by a book.

Victor wanted to share his story with Yuuri as well. When the time was right. 

He wanted Yuuri to know him. The real him.

But he was also terrified what Yuuri would think of him. How much he would resent him for the people who had lost their lives to Victor’s hands.

Would Yuuri be able to look at him the same? Victor wasn’t sure if he was ready to know. 

He wasn’t going to tell him now though. Not before Yuuri had at least managed to adjust a little. He wasn’t going to assault his poor king with more than his mind could handle. 

Yuuri was still slightly feverish, but he was doing a lot better. Victor even managed to get Yuuri to eat and drink. 

It wasn’t that hard. Yuuri was starving. He admitted that he hadn’t been eating well ever since his father died. And even though he still wasn’t eating a lot, Victor saw it as a victory.

He was certain that it would get better. All in good time. It didn’t make anyone any good in rushing things. He wanted Yuuri to meet his crew, and get to know them. 

Yuuri had already softened a little to Yakov, and he was still relaxed around Victor and especially Makkachin, but it was still far from being comfortable. He still flinched every time someone moved up on deck, or every time the ship made a creaking sound. 

Victor wasn’t quite sure how to help him. But on the other hand, it hadn’t even been three days since Yuuri had been completely ripped away from his life and thrown into a ship full of pirates.

So the most logical thing was to just give the king some time. He would adjust, eventually.

After all, Yuuri was the strongest person Victor had ever met. 

If anyone would be able to go from a king to a pirate, it would be him. 

Victor believed in him. 

He always would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Do you think Yuuri will be able to adjust to a pirate's life? ;) Maybe even become a "Pirate king"? Or is that Victor, who's king among pirates? ;) Who is the pirate king? Only time will tell... ;) 
> 
> Anyways, if you're sick of waiting for updates, concider reading this post to find out how how to get access to my works before they get published on AO3 : https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/post/169078550311/sick-of-waiting-for-updates-consider-becoming-a
> 
> Kudos to all!! <3<3<3


	13. Colliding emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor allows his emotions to spill when Yuuri pushes him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting you wait 3 months for this update XD <3 But I hope you'll like it <3<3

Yuuri didn’t know how many days had passed on the ship filled with pirates. He still hadn’t left the safety of the captain’s cabin, and if wasn’t sure if he was ever going to. 

The captain’s cabin was the only place where he knew that he would only run into Victor or Makkachin. He didn’t want to know the others. He didn’t want to know what ‘wonderful’ people they could be.

They were thieves and murderers. 

And Yuuri was not going to feel any sympathy for them.

Besides, the captain’s cabin was very cozy, especially compared to the dungeon, or the bottom of the ocean. 

He spent most of his days in bed or going out on the small balcony at the back of the ship to enjoy the daylight. 

It was weird being a prisoner with freedom.

Or he wasn’t exactly free, he wasn’t allowed to leave, nor could he. He was restricted to the ship, since no land was in sight. 

And he couldn’t go outside on deck, he would either get killed on the spot, or severely hurt.

The pirates couldn’t possibly like him more than he liked them. 

So it was best if he stayed away.

He glanced out over the sea, thinking about his family. He wondered how his mother was holding up.

Losing her husband and her son so close to each other, couldn’t be easy. 

And he wondered how his sister was doing. With her baby and everything, this kind of stress couldn’t be healthy.

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before going back inside to join Makkachin in taking a nap, when there suddenly was a knock on the door that alerted him of Victor’s presence.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked gently. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Yuuri nodded, making Victor step inside fully.

“Have you had a good day? Did you read any of the books from the shelf?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m too tired to read.”

Victor sighed sadly. “Well, you might get more energy if you slept a little… Sometime.”

“The ocean keeps me up,” Yuuri said curtly. 

Victor nodded in understanding. “Yes, it… Uhm... It takes a while to get used to it.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said. It was just like everything else around the ship.

“I actually came to ask you to consider leaving the captain’s cabin to meet the crew,” Victor admitted. “We’re a day away from the port of Libertalia, and I want you to know the people you can trust. Everyone on this ship will protect you, I can’t say the same for the other occupants on that island.”

Yuuri sighed tiredly. “Will it be worth it?” he asked. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just sell me off to someone else? I doubt your crew thinks highly of me.”

“Yakov likes you,” Victor pointed out. 

“The man who didn’t want to waste medicine on me?” Yuuri asked.

“That was before he got to know you,” Victor stated. “Now he’s telling everyone how polite you are and that the rest of them should be more like you.” 

Yuuri shot him a look of disbelief. 

“And I’m sure that everyone else will like you too,” Victor continued. “You’re very likeable.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri scoffed. “I don’t think I would be that crazy about me, if I was in their position.”

“Then it’s a good thing you aren’t in their position,” Victor quipped. “How couldn’t they like you? You’re a king with a good heart, that’s not very common. Most kings are spoiled, ignorant idiots, their hands itching for a chance to slaughter a pirate.”

“That’s probably one of the reasons to why I would have been a worthless king,” Yuuri said grimly. “You know, besides getting myself kidnapped and dooming my kingdom.” 

Victor had to take a deep breath to compose himself. “You can’t blame yourself for getting kidnapped,” he said sternly. “If you want to blame someone, blame me. I’m the one who lied to you, and kept my identity from you, and if I had been honest with you from the beginning, none of this would have happened.”

“I do blame you,” Yuuri stated. “But it’s my fault for trusting you. You’re a pirate, of course you would lie and trick me. But I was stupid enough to fall for it. I think the first thing Phichit said was that I had to be careful, because you could be a pirate. But I was too naive to accept the possibility that the man I love-…” he quickly rephrased himself. “...the man I liked, could be someone that could ruin my life and break my heart.” 

Victor felt the dagger inside of him twist at Yuuri’s words. “Yuuri I…”

Yuuri raised his hand, cutting him off. “It doesn’t matter… I don’t want an apology from you. I don’t even think an apology from you would mean anything, everything you say to me can be another lie. For all I know, you might be tricking me to go up on deck, just so you can have your crew beat me to death before you dump me in the ocean…”

“Yuuri…” Victor said behind clenched teeth.

“It would save you the trouble of having to scrub the blood away from your floors.” Yuuri continued. “I mean, I’m no use to you since I don’t want to put out… That’s probably why you took me out of the dungeons, right? Why you’re being so kind to me… It’s just a game to you. See if you can fuck the king of Hasetsu before you get rid of me for good… Well, let me tell you something…” Yuuri looked Victor straight in the eyes, anger and hurt was practically radiating from him. “I would rather die, than sleep with the man who ruined my life.”

“I don’t want to sleep with you!” Victor snapped. “I don’t want to trick you, or hurt you, or see you this miserable, I love you for fucks sake. And forgive my poor pirate tongue, but I love you, and I’m doing everything in my power to make it better for you, but having you accuse me of all those horrible things are breaking my heart to pieces. And I’m sorry for everything that’s happened, but I have never… Never lied about my feelings for you. When I first saw you, I thought you were an angel,” he admitted. “I fell for your voice, your eyes, your smile, and I was willing to leave my entire life behind to be by your side, despite you being a royalty.”

Yuuri said nothing. He just stared at Victor, completely stunned.

“I never told you that I was a pirate because I knew that you would either have me killed for it, or at the very least have me banished. And I wanted to get to know you…” Victor continued. “I never expected my crew to come for me, I expected them to move on and forget about me, put someone else in charge and allow my legacy to live on, mourn me for being lost at sea… I have no idea how they found out that I was alive, and I have no idea how they figured out that I was in Hasetsu, but they thought that you brainwashed me into protecting you. They thought that it was a big joke for you to tame the greatest pirate of the seven seas to prove what a powerful king you are. That’s why they took you, they wanted to get you back for it…”

“Is that what you’re doing?” Yuuri suddenly questioned. “Are you trying to brainwash me into feeling sympathy for you?”

“No!” Victor exclaimed. “I can’t believe how low you think of me… I have been nothing but kind and loving towards you, and you keep talking about me like I’m some horrible human being who don’t give a shit about you. You’re my first priority on this ship. And I don’t know whether to give you space or try and talk to you. Every time I talk to you, you break my heart, and every time I stay away, you manage to get even more crazy ideas in your head that you unload on me the next time we speak. It’s like I can’t win.”

“What do you want to win?” Yuuri asked. “What do you want to win, Victor?”

“I think that’s obvious.” Victor said simply. 

“My kingdom?” Yuuri asked. “More treasures for your pile?”

“Your heart,” Victor admitted. “That’s all I wanted since I met you.”

Yuuri’s mouth clamped shut as he averted his gaze. 

“So stop your paranoia,” Victor pleaded. “I don’t want your kingdom, I don’t want your body, I just want a chance to prove myself worthy of you. I want you to meet the people here, I want you to know me, the real me. And then, maybe one day, you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me for all of this… You might find it in your heart to love me back…” 

Yuuri took in Victor’s words.

He really wanted to believe him. He really wanted to give Victor a chance. But he had no idea how he could ever give his heart to the person who broke it.

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. “What do you want me to do?”  
…………………………………………………….

Yuuri’s heart almost pounded out of his chest when he finally stepped outside the safety of the captain’s cabin. Victor held onto his hand as he lead him through the crew before suddenly stopping.

“Georgi,” Victor called on a tall man with black hair and blue eyes, snapping him out of his task of scrubbing the deck. 

“Captain,” Georgi called back, throwing the rag into the bucket before walking towards Victor and the king. “Can I do something?” his eyes shifted to Yuuri questiongly.

“This is Yuuri,” Victor told the crew member. “King of Hasetsu and my special guest… Yuuri that’s Georgi, hs is kind of my right hand man here on this ship.”

Georgi nodded in Yuuri’s direction. “Sorry I cut you with my sword,” he apologized. “And almost killed you…”

The gears in Yuuri’s head twisted themselves out of shape as he tried to figure out why a pirate would apologize to him. “It’s fine,” he said quietly. He had no idea what else to say.

Georgi smiled half-heartedly. “I should clean it more often…” he grumbled. “Wouldn’t want anyone else to get an infection…”

Yuuri averted his gaze as he took in their wild surroundings. Pirates were working and throwing things all over the place, it was on the brink of chaotic, and Yuuri subconsciously stepped closer to Victor.

Victor squeezed his hand in assurance. “Well, we should move on… There’s a lot of people that Yuuri should meet.”

Georgi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, have fun,” he said before going back to his bucket.

Victor barely managed to turn around, before he was suddenly staring into a couple of green, cold eyes. “Oh, hi Yurio, have you met Yuuri?” 

“Yuri is my name,” Yuri claimed. “And you’re the king, huh?”

Yuuri nodded, surprised how intimidated he felt by a boy who seemed to be at least five years younger than him.

“I hope that you understand that you won’t be able to boss me around here,” Yuri said grimly. “You might have been a king in your world, but you’re in our world now, which means-...”

“Yurio,” Victor warned. “Yuuri has just as much authority on this ship as I do, so whatever he asks of you, you will do it, and that’s an order.”

“You can’t be serious?” Yuri asked in disbelief. “This ship is my home, I’m not going to get pushed around by some entitled brat…” 

“He’s not…” Victor started but trailed off as he composed his anger. “If you have a problem with Yuuri, take it up with me, but you will not insult him, and you will treat him with respect. If you can’t handle that, you can always find a different crew in Libertalia.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, before he looked away, contemplating his decisions. “As long as he treat me right, I treat him right…” he relented. “But don’t expect me to sit back if he starts throwing rocks at me.”

“That’s just what I wanted to hear, Yuuri, you won’t throw rocks at Yurio, right?” Victor asked, suddenly sounding a lot more cheerful. 

“I won’t,” Yuuri agreed, taken off guard by the question.

Yuri narrowed his gaze. “Good.”

With that, he left. 

“Don’t take him personally,” Victor pleaded. “There are two things in this world that Yurio is sweet to, and that’s the cats, and Otabek, and I’m pretty sure it’s because Otabek feeds him.”

“Otabek?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, he’s the chef on this crew,” Victor explained. “He’s only nineteen years old, but I never met anyone else at his age, with such many varied ways to cook fish.” 

“Oh?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m sure you’ll like him,” Victor smiled and tugged on Yuuri’s hand to lead him away below deck. “He might seem oddly stiff in the beginning, but I’m sure you’ll warm up to him.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. So far it didn’t seem like anyone was planning to kill him.

But he would still keep his guard up.

Just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is getting out of his comfort zone <3 Hopefully he'll get rid of his paranoia for the crew, so he can focus on the real danger that lies ahead... <3<3
> 
> I hope you're excited <3 And I'm not going to promise to be quick with my updates, but I promise to try <3<3 
> 
> Kudos to all of you <3<3 And I hope you're enjoying this story <3


	14. Preparing for pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a little bit more comfortable around the crew, and Victor plans for Libertalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little build-up for the next chapter <3 I hope you'll like it <3

“We’re getting close to land, we’ll be in Libertalia within a day,” Yakov said sternly. “What do you want to do about Yuuri?”

Victor turned around and noticed how Yuuri was helping Yuri with waving a net meant for fishing.

Within the last few days, Yuuri seemed to warm up a little to his crew, he and Yuri had despite all odds turned into very good friends. 

The only one Yuuri did not get along with was JJ. 

But JJ was a special kind of pirate, and it took a long time to understand him at times.

Yuuri had reacted strongly when JJ had cleaned out the dungeons and returned with Yuuri’s crown that had belonged to his father. He had place it on his head and done a mockery of kings in front of the other pirates and Yuuri, calling himself King JJ. 

JJ had meant it as a joke, but Yuuri took great offence and refused to interact with him after that point.

Victor could understand the king though. Yuuri had just lost his father, and seeing his crown - that held so much value to him, on the head of a pirate… It had to be painful.

“Yuuri is coming with us,” Victor told Yakov. “We’ll treat him like a part of the crew and tell the other pirates that he’s a new recruit.”

“Gossip travels fast amongst pirates,” Yakov warned. “If they know that Victor Nikiforov’s pirates kidnapped the king of Hasetsu, there might be a price on Yuuri’s head very soon…” 

“No one outside of Hasetsu knows what Yuuri looks like,” Victor stated. “And we’ll keep him safe.”

Yakov released a sigh of defeat. “I really hope you know what you’re doing…”

Victor nodded to himself. He knew what he was doing. 

He knew that he couldn’t leave Yuuri on the ship, that would put him in even more danger, and it was not like he could drop Yuuri off somewhere unknown either, anything could happen to his king.

The smartest decision was to bring him along. 

And that was exactly what he was going to do.  
…………………………………

Yuuri really enjoyed Yuri’s company. It might be because he was so young, but it felt like Yuri was the only one of the pirates that was completely honest with him. 

He could be kind of rude, and he had a very short temper, but he never pretended to be something he wasn’t and he always spoke the truth, no matter how brutal it was. 

And Yuuri truly appreciated it. 

“No, you’re doing it wrong!” Yuri snapped and showed him how to do the knots again. “If one loop is wrong, the whole net will be useless.”

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “Can you show me again?”

Yuri sighed but did as asked, and eventually Yuuri got it, and they could finish the net together. 

“I hope we can catch some crayfish,” Yuri said thoughtfully. “Beka makes the best herb-soaked crayfish.”

Yuuri smiled slightly. “He’s a very good chef,” he said honestly. “Not even the chefs in the castle was as talented with fish.” 

Yuri beamed proudly. “Damn right.”

At first, Yuuri had a hard time getting used to all the swearing on the ship. In the castle they were punished by washing their mouths with soap if they were caught swearing, here - it almost seemed to be encouraged.

“Well, do you need help with anything else?” Yuuri asked gently. 

“Nah, I’m good,” the blond stated. “Go and check on Victor,” he said after glancing around. “He’s looking a little down.”

Yuuri turned around to see if he could spot the captain.

It really wasn’t that hard, he was standing by the front of the ship and gazed out towards the horizon and the sunset, his aura was so sad that it was practically a dark cloud above his head.

Yuuri walked up to him, minding the pirates that were working and rushing back and forth on the ship, until he was finally next to the captain. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked. “Yuri was worried about you.” 

The corners of Victor’s lips twitched slightly at that. “That’s unusually sweet of him…” 

“Yuri is a good kid,” Yuuri stated before frowning thoughtfully. “How did he end up… here?”

“As a pirate?” Victor finished for him. “Well, Yuri was an orphan in a port we stopped in… He didn’t have a home or a family, people were very rude to him. I gave him a few coins and asked him if he wanted to earn more, he accepted and he’s been with us ever since.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding, feeling his heart ache slightly for the young boy. “How about his friend? Otabek?”

“Otabek was a chef apprentice in a little village we stopped in briefly,” Victor retold. “His master was not kind to him, and didn’t hold back from… physical punishments…”

Yuuri cringed in sympathy. 

“Anyways,” Victor continued. “We decided to rob the whole village, and Otabek was of great help to us... Afterwards he asked if he could come with us, I didn’t see a reason to deny him.” 

Yuuri nodded, grateful that Otabek had managed to get away from harm at least.

Even if it could mean death if the ship ever got caught.

“And what about you?” Yuuri asked. “How did you end up here?” 

Victor smiled slightly. “That’s a story for a different time,” he said. 

Yuuri didn’t want to push so he simply nodded. “But do you want to tell me what you’re sad about now?” 

“I’m not sad,” Victor assured before his face fell slightly. “Just a bit worried…” 

“About what?” Yuuri asked.

Victor chuckled humorlessly. “I’m bringing a king to an island full of greedy pirates.” 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “Well, the worst that could happen is that they catch me and torture me to death…”

Victor visibly flinched. “Yuuri, don’t say that!” 

“I’m just being honest,” Yuuri admitted. “It will be dangerous for me, and you know it. And even though torture is the worst way to go, it doesn’t change the fact that we will all die one day.” 

“Aren’t you a beam of sunshine…” Victor muttered sarcastically. 

“Having your father die in your arms will probably do that to most people,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Losing a loved one gives a different perspective on death…” 

Victor cringed at that. He had taken plenty of lives, but he had never considered the possibility of death himself. 

But he knew one thing for sure.

Death was not going to take his king. 

He would make sure of it.

“Well, you’re not dying until you’ve learned how to live,” Victor told him seriously. “I’m not letting you die before you’ve felt the thrill of falling from a rooftop and surviving, or until you’ve had food so bad you’ll throw up, until you’ve been so drunk that you can’t tell your shoes apart from your pants… I won’t let you die before you’ve experienced a full life with adventure and excitement.” 

Yuuri looked to Victor in awe, he really admired the pirate’s life’s spark. 

He had no idea what Victor had been through in his life to be the way he was. But it somehow seemed like nothing fazed him. 

Victor lived a life on the sea, like a criminal. He had to know about loss, he had to know about what it felt like to lose someone close to him.

“...So please, stop planning for your death…” Victor pleaded. “Because it’s not happening for a very long time.” 

Yuuri smiled slightly. “But if it does…” 

“It won’t,” Victor cut him off immediately.

Yuuri raised his hand slightly, pleading to be heard. “If it does, please try to keep your way of thinking… I don’t want to ruin that.” 

Victor blushed slightly, feeling his heart swell for the king.

He was forever weak to the king’s kindness.

“I make no such promises,” Victor stated once he had composed himself. “So you better stay alive to make sure I do.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I’ll try.”  
………………………………….

“Hmm, the first step is making you look like a pirate,” Victor said thoughtfully as he regarded the king.

Makkachin yawned on the bed, wanting the humans to turn out the lights and go to sleep beside him. 

Yuuri looked at himself worriedly. He was already dressed in Victor’s clothes, he had no idea how much more of a pirate he could possibly look as.

“You still look too pure…” Victor complained. “You need to look more dangerous, when people see you, they need to turn their heads away. Not gush about you to their pirate friends.”

“Okay...” Yuuri agreed skeptically. “How do we do that?” 

Victor hummed thoughtfully. “That is the question, isn’t it?” he asked as he looked at Yuuri some more. “How do you feel about tattoos?” he asked. “Or earrings?”

Yuuri flinched.

Victor smiled in amusement. “It was a joke,” he quickly assured. “I’m not certified to do something like that anyways, and I’m sure your family would disapprove of it once you return... So we’ll have to figure out something a little less drastic.”

Yuuri released a sigh of relief.

“Sit down,” Victor ordered and sat Yuuri down in the edge of the bed as he ran to his dresser and picked out a glass bottle of oil. 

Yuuri looked to it questiongly. 

Victor poured a few drops in his hands before going back to Yuuri and brushing his hair back.

Yuuri held his breath as Victor was suddenly standing very close to him, he could even feel the warmth of the pirate’s breath on his cheek.

“I remember you had your hair like this on the ball, you looked very handsome that way,” Victor told him, his voice filled with fondness.

Yuuri blushed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about the attention he was given.

“You look very handsome either way,” Victor then said. “But combining that hairstyle with your current clothes... That really makes you look like a powerful pirate,” he said and pulled away so he could admire his handiwork. “Stand up.”

Yuuri did as told, but he couldn’t help but to feel slightly ridiculous as he just stood there.

Victor nodded in approval. “Turn around.”

Yuuri did, wanting to get this over with.

“Slower,” Victor pleaded. 

Yuuri spun around as slowly as he could, while Victor traced his every movement with his eyes. 

“You look perfect,” Victor said once he was pleased. “But maybe I should put some eyeliner on you, just to be safe…” 

“Can’t that wait until we’re actually there?” Yuuri pleaded. “I don’t understand why we have to do this now…” 

Victor chuckled gently. “Well, I just wanted to plan ahead, so we won’t panic once we arrive to Libertalia,” he explained. “But remind me of the eyeliner tomorrow, okay?” he asked as he got ready to leave for the sleeping quarters.

“Victor?” Yuuri halted once Victor reached the door.

Victor stopped. “Yes?”

“Uhm, I kind of wanted to… I mean,” Yuuri stumbled over his words. “I just wondered if… Maybe you wanted to sleep… here?” he asked. “I mean, well, it is your room…” 

Victor looked to Yuuri in disbelief. “I told you, it’s yours.”

“Right,” Yuuri agreed. “Well, I… Never mind, it was stupid,” he said as he cringed over himself. “Goodnight, Victor.” 

Victor smiled to his king. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

It was first when Victor arrived in the sleeping quarters that Victor understood the question, and he wanted to throw himself overboard for being such an idiot. 

Why in the world would he decline the offer to be close to Yuuri?

It might have been Yuuri’s way to offer him forgiveness, and Victor had brushed it aside like a moron.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. 

Hopefully some blissful sleep could help him forget his own stupidity. 

But as soon as he closed his eyes, he heard Yuri’s voice cut through in the darkness.

“Land ahoy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a lot of people like this story, but it doesn't seem to get a lot of comments, which is making me slightly confused... XD <3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and that you're excited for Libertalia <3 
> 
> It will be a lot of action ahead <3 
> 
> Lots of kudos to you <3 And thank you for continuing to read this story <3<3


	15. Arriving in Libertalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirate and the king finally arrive to the sactuary for pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you who are still reading this <3 I really like this story myself and I really enjoy writing it <3 But I do tend to priorotize my main story since more people are waiting to read it <3 
> 
> Just so you'll understand if there's a lot of wait between updates <3<3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! <3<3

”Prepare to set the anchor,” Victor called as he made his way back up on deck, looking at the coast of Libertalia for himself.

It would be good for him to take a moment where he wouldn’t have to live with the fear of the law catching him and bringing him to justice.

Even though he knew that it was still far from safe.

Victor was probably the most well-respected pirate, he had the strongest crew and he had the most gold.

And people were fully aware about the dangers of crossing him.

A lot of pirates were fond of dragging out their killings to prove their power and gain respect, Victor never did that. 

Wronging the silver-haired pirate was the easiest way to earn a quick and swift death.

Victor didn’t hesitate when it came to his killings.

”Victor?” Yuuri called gently as he emerged from the captain’s cabin, he walked up to the pirate carefully. ”Are we there?”

Victor nodded and gesture to the land before them. ”Welcome to Libertalia.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. ”The pirate sanctuary…”

”Stay close and try not to drag any attention to yourself and you should be fine,” Victor told the king. ”I won’t let anything happen to you.”

”I’ll be careful,” Yuuri promised. 

Victor smiled gently to him before turning back to Libertalia and the approaching dock. ”Set the anchor!”  
………………………………….

Yuuri was still slightly overwhelmed with the strange city where pirates were roaming the streets freely.

It was so bizarre in a way. A few weeks ago, the closest he had gotten to a criminal, was when one of the servants was stealing silverware from the kitchen.

Now, there were criminals everywhere.

A person in a tiny shop even had a dagger in the window.

Weapons were carried by everyone, and it wasn’t like the guards in the castle.

This didn’t feel safe.

Suddenly, Victor took his hand. ”Keep your eyes forward,” he instructed. ”People can be a bit sensitive around here.”

Yuuri nodded and did as told, but he couldn’t help but to notice heads turning in their direction from the corner of his eye, and he couldn’t ignore the quiet whispers of Victor’s name.

Victor paid them no mind, and Yuuri did his best to follow the pirate’s lead.

The rest of the crew were equally unbothered, they all walked with the same purpose, as if knowing exactly where they were going.

”Mila,” Victor finally greeted as he walked ahead into a tavern, only to be captured in the embrace of a beautiful red-haired girl.

”Vitya!” Mila cheered. ”I’m so glad you’re alive, there’ve been so many rumors about you falling into the clutches of a kraken.”

”Where ever did you hear that?” Victor asked in amusement. ”Doesn’t people know that it takes a lot more to defeat the greatest pirate of the raging sea.”

”Pfft,” Mila snorted as she gave Victor a light push before turning to Yuri. ”And Yura! Look how big you’ve grown!” She finished her statement by picking Yuri up and lifting him into the air.

”Wha-!” Yuri protested in a choke before finding his voice again. ”Put me down you old hag!”

”Still so grumpy…” Mila mused before putting him down and ruffling his hair. She then turned to Yuuri. ”And you’re new, right?”

Yuuri nodded, making Mila smile and turn back to Victor. 

”I thought you said that you were done picking up crew members at foreign ports?” She asked the captain with a knowing grin.

Victor looked between Yuuri and the girl before clearing his throat. ”No, he has some special skills, and he’s a big asset to our ship. He also saved my life. Offering him a spot on my ship was the least I could do.”

”If you say so,” Mila shrugged. ”But why do you only pick up good-looking people? Wouldn’t hurt you to get more of a dangerous looking crew…”

Victor only smirked. ”Beauty is harder to kill.”

Mila snorted. ”So do you want drinks or not?” she asked, heading back behind her counter. “I just got some very fancy wine, it’s a bit expensive, but that’s never been a problem for you in the past.”

“Bring us all you’ve got,” Victor smiled and led his pirates to the biggest table in the pub. “We need to celebrate that we’re alive.”

Yuuri felt Victor’s hand on his waist as he led him towards a chair next to himself. 

“You’re doing great,” Victor whispered.

Yuuri blushed before sitting down next to the captain. 

Victor smiled brilliantly to the king before turning to the rest of the crew as Mila approached. “Now let’s get this feast started!”

The entire house cheered in agreement.  
………………………………………………….

Victor didn’t leave Yuuri’s side throughout the whole night. He tried to get Yuuri to relax and maybe drink a little, but Yuuri didn’t want to drink, he didn’t want to eat, and he kept looking over his shoulder every chance he got. 

Victor stayed low on the alcohol as well. He didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable and he wanted to stay alert.

Especially on their first day back on the pirate island. 

He wasn’t sure if anyone wanted him dead yet or not. 

But the night moved forward, and Victor could see that Yuuri was getting sleepier by every passing second. 

It was late, almost late enough for it to be early and he couldn’t deny that he was getting very tired as well. 

He did intend to buy a mansion in town in the future, but for the moment, he was unfortunately homeless,

“Mila, I would like to get a key to your finest room this evening,” Victor called to the red-haired woman. 

“Is that so?” Mila asked in amusement. “What about the rest of your crew?”

“They’ve been paid plenty, they can handle themselves,” Victor reassured her. He really wasn’t cheap when it came to his crew. And due to their success on the sea, there were a lot of gold to his expense. 

“Another round, beautiful woman,” JJ called and waved his empty goblet towards a dark haired woman with sky blue eyes that kept smiling his way.

“Right away, sir,”

Victor looked back to Mila who shook her head fondly and took out a key from behind the counter. “You break anything, you buy it.”

“Of course,” Victor assured and sent her an innocent smile.

Mila snorted and threw him the key. “Good night, captain.”

Victor dipped his head politely before turning to Yuuri. “Follow me.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly before doing as asked, he ignored the whispers from strange pirates in the tavern and kept his eyes forward.

Victor led him up a wooden staircase, they walked five floors, before Victor stopped before a dark door and unlocked it.

“After you,” the pirate said as he politely held the door open for the king.

Yuuri felt slightly anxious as he stepped inside the room, but he felt his breath leave him completely once he noticed the view. The giant windows overlooked the pirate town and the glimmering ocean, beautifully illuminated by the moonlight and street lanterns.

It almost looked magical.

The stunning view completely distracted Yuuri from the beauty of the room, and once he noticed it, he might have inhaled too quickly, making Victor chuckle in amusement at the choked sound

“You’re adorable,” Victor said fondly.

Yuuri turned to him with wide, brown eyes that did nothing to ease the pounding of Victor’s heart. 

He was truly and hopelessly in love.

“Well, I…” Yuuri tried before he could properly form words. “It’s beautiful.”

“Mila really has a eye for decorations, doesn’t she?” Victor mused. 

Yuuri nodded.

“So do you want the bed?” Victor asked. “I can take the chaise…”

“What?” Yuuri asked in horror. “No, you paid for the room, please take the bed.”

“Yuuri,” Victor drawled. “You’re exhausted, and I know that you won’t sleep well on…”

Yuuri shook his head determinately. “You’ve given up enough for me,” he said gently.

Victor felt his heart twist at the words. “It’s my fault that you’re here, and not safe in your palace with your family and friends,” he admitted. “Please… Take the bed.”

“You…” Yuuri started before taking a deep breath to gather courage. “We can share it?” he suggested. “I mean, just for sleep?”

Victor smiled gently at the offer. “Really?”

Yuuri nodded. “If it’s okay with you?” he asked shyly, a light blush dusting his cheeks in the most adorable shade of pink.

How could Victor possibly say no to that face? “Of course, my king,” he said lovingly. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. “It’s only fair…” he said quietly before looking up at Victor from under dark lashes. “...Captain.”

Victor died.

At least he thought he did. 

As soon as Yuuri called him by his most treasured title, it was as if his soul flew out of his body for a moment and his heart began to drum like a hummingbird’s.

He wasn’t sure if it was healthy, but he couldn’t for the life of him wish for anything to be different.

For the first time in days, it finally felt like he could see Yuuri’s life’s spark again. It wasn’t strong, but it was there.

And Victor vowed to himself to never let it go out again.

He would protect Yuuri’s heart with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is finally coming back to us <3<3 They still have a long way to go, but I believe in them <3<3 
> 
> They are so clearly in love <3 And I can't wait to see their love grow now when there finally are no more secrets between them <3<3 #LoveWins <3<3


	16. Stabbing in the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri out to the market, when an unexpected event takes their adventure to a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at this story! <3 I needed some pirate adventures XD <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this update! <3<3<3

Victor woke up the next morning as the happiest pirate in Libertalia. Yuuri was holding his hand in his sleep. Their fingers were adorably entangled with each other, and it made his heart soar.

Yuuri was beautiful when he was sleeping. He didn’t snore, he didn’t drool, he was just resting peacefully. 

Victor gently got his hand free from the king before getting ready for his day. 

There was a lot of purchasing to get done while they were there.

They had to fill up their food storage and stock up on ammunition,

He also really wanted to find a gift for Yuuri. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked sleepily. “What time is it?”

Victor looked out the window in search of the sun’s position. “It’s afternoon,” he said gently. “Probably five or six hours to sunset.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully and sat up.

“You can sleep for a while longer if you’re tired,” Victor told the king.

Yuuri shook his head immediately. “No, I really want to go outside. I miss the feeling of steady ground.”

Victor knew that Yuuri was still getting used to the life on a ship, so he didn’t blame him for missing steadfast ground. He used to be like that too when he was younger. 

“Do you want to come with me to the market?” Victor asked.

Yuuri froze slightly at that. “Market?” he repeated as he frowned in concern. “Will it be safe?” 

“As long as you stay close to me, the whole world is safe for you,” Victor assured. “I promise.”

Yuuri nodded cautiously. 

He really hoped that the pirate was right.  
…………………………………….

The market was bursting with life.

Loud pirates were making their exchanges with heavy cursing and a few threats, and somewhere further away, someone got their hand cut off for attempting to steal.

Yuuri tried to stay calm, but he probably couldn’t hide how scared he really was. 

The scream from the man that lost his hand was everything but pleasant. And he really didn’t want to think about what would happen to him if his secret ever got out.

It was not as if pirates would take kindly to a royalty.

“Try to relax,” Victor pleaded in a hushed voice. “I’m right here.”

Yuuri subconsciously moved closer to the pirate and felt a little bit safer as Victor held his hand.

He should be embarrassed that he needed to hold onto a pirate’s hand in order to feel safe, but something about it just felt right. 

And the smile Victor sent him was enough to melt their surroundings away.

“Nikiforov!” Someone suddenly greeted. “How wonderful to have you back here!”

“Emil,” Victor greeted back. “How are business?”

Emil smiled in embarrassment. “Not as good as it used to be…” he admitted. “The competition is rough this year.”

“Well, your ammunition always keeps the highest quality,” Victor stated. “I’ll take five crates of your finest gunpowder and one shipment of cannonballs. 

“Certainly, sir,” Emil chirped. “Would you also like to purchase few pots? Fill them with gunpowder, attach a fuse and boom! Wonderful in combat.”

“That sounds great,” Victor said and handed a small sack of gold to the merchant. “You know which ship is mine, Yakov is there to take the order and pay you fully.”

Emil bowed politely. “I’ll have it loaded at my earliest convenience.”

Victor nodded in affirmation. “Come on,” he said and tugged on his king’s hand. “We have other duties to see to.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement before following the pirate closely. 

They got off the shore and headed back to the streets. 

“I’m going to find Otabek and ask him to accompany me to the local food merchant,” Victor stated. “Then we might go and get something fun.”

“Fun?” Yuuri repeated.

“Yes, like maybe a deck of cards or a chess board,” Victor elaborated. “Something to keep us entertained on long days at seas.” 

“Oh, right, yes, of course,” Yuuri agreed. “That sounds like a good idea…”

Victor smiled gently. “I hope that you will get used to the life at seas. It gets easier after a while.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m sure I will…”

Victor felt his heart ache from the look of the king’s face. He still looked so hurt. 

Victor really wanted to see him smile, he wanted to see Yuuri happy again.

“Yuuri, I…”

Victor was suddenly cut off by someone tackling him to the ground. 

He felt his heart stop momentarily as he caught the look of the stranger looming over him and the dagger glimmering in the light. 

“Say goodnight, golden boy,” the stranger smirked before striking the dagger down, but it never hit the him, as the stranger was suddenly pushed aside.

Victor used the moment to deliver a swift punch to the stranger’s stomach, having him gasp for breath as Victor took his dagger and pressed it up against his throat.

“Who are you?” Victor asked darkly.

The stranger panted for breath, looking around like a scared animal.

“Answer me!” Victor demanded, pressing the knife against his throat hard enough to draw blood.

“Please!” the man begged. “I… I… I was paid,” he admitted. “Someone paid me to cut your throat!”

“Names?” Victor demanded. 

“B-Blackbeard!” the stranger cried. “Please don’t kill me!” 

Victor saw Yuuri from the corner of his eyes. “Yuuri, look away,” he pleaded.

Yuuri was completely stunned, one second, Victor had talked about having fun, and the next he had been tackled to the ground. 

Yuuri had acted fast and kicked away the stranger, but he never expected Victor to kill anyone.

“Look away!” 

Yuuri reluctantly turned away, and heard the man choking before silence hang thickly in the air. 

He then heard the clinkering of metal as Victor got back up. 

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Victor apologized as he took his hand again. 

Yuuri pulled away as he felt the wetness of blood. 

He turned to Victor and saw that blood was sprinkled on his face and stuck in his hair.

He took a step back.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly.

“Y-you…” Yuuri stuttered. “You’ve got some…” he averted his gaze and gestured to Victor’s face.

Victor went to wipe it off but only smeared the blood out. “I should probably wash up…”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, hating how queasy he felt.

Victor sighed tiredly. 

This is not how he was planning to seduce the king. 

Now Yuuri was scared of him, and they were once again back where they started. 

But what else was he to do?

It was not like he could allow someone who had just attempted to kill him leave with their own life.

It would cost him more than it was worth.

He was the most feared pirate on the seas, and he couldn’t afford to lose it in order to impress the love of his life. No matter how much he wanted to.

“Let’s go then,” Victor said apologetically. “We’ll get Otabek and purchase the food later or maybe tomorrow…”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, not meeting Victor’s eyes.

Victor released a sigh of defeat as he began walking, only stopping when he noticed that Yuuri wasn’t following him. “Are you coming?”

Yuuri was breathing quickly as tears were dropping from his eyes.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly. 

Yuuri felt how the world was going out of focus as the air barely reached his lungs. He tried to breathe but it felt as if he was under water. 

The last time Victor had been covered in blood was when…

His dad…

Yuuri closed his eyes.

He could still hear the choking sound his dad made, the way he looked at him in fear and panic before he…

“Yuuri, breathe,” Victor ordered, stepping forward and putting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Get away!” Yuuri cried and pushed the man away from him, that’s when he suddenly snapped out of it and realized that it was Victor. 

And he was on the ground, looking up at him in fear.

“S-Sorry,” Yuuri apologized as he sank to the ground. “I… I…”

Victor stood back up and easily picked Yuuri up from the ground. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck and cried against his shoulder.

Victor hugged him a little tighter as he shushed him gently. “It’s okay,” he assured the king. “You’re okay.”

He noticed how people were starting to turn their heads in their direction, which was not good.

If they saw that Yuuri was important to him, it could put him in danger. 

But on the other hand, Yuuri needed him, and he was not letting his king down again today.

“I’ll take you to the ship,” Victor whispered quietly. “I think you need some time with Makkachin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? <3<3 
> 
> Someone wants Victor dead, what else is new? XD <3
> 
> Hopefully some time with Makkachin will help Yuuri calm down <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <33 Please leave me a comment of support <3<3 This story needs all the support it can get <3<3


	17. Learning the ways of fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does some damage control after what happened in the streets of Libertalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support yesterday! (TwT) <3 I feel unworthy! <3<3
> 
> Here's another chapter as my thanks! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

“He’s still in there?” Yakov asked gruffly. 

Victor nodded. “I’m not sure what happened…” he said, still puzzled. “It was just like he… Broke.”

“He’s probably been bottling up a lot of feelings,” Yakov suggested. “I guess that seeing you commit cold-blooded murder sent him over the edge.”

“But I thought that we were doing so good,” Victor sighed. “He was finally… Approaching…”

“Well, he might have pushed himself too hard… A place for pirates is no place for a king,” Yakov stated. “But who was that bastard that attacked you?”

Victor shrugged. “I’m guessing a hired assassin,” he said tiredly. “He said he was sent by Blackbeard.”

“Do you think he’s still mad at you?” Yakov asked in disbelief.

“Well, I did steal all of his gold and left him to die in the middle of the sea…” Victor said apologetically.

“Still, pirates get screwed over all the time,” Yakov stated. “If I tried to murder every bastard that stabbed me in the back, I’d be drowning in corpses.”

“Well, apparently Blackbeard knows how to hold a grudge,” Victor said with a sigh. 

“I’d watch my back if I were you,” Yakov stated. “And you should watch Yuuri’s too. There’s no way that the way you carried him here was missed by anyone.”

“He saved my life again,” Victor claimed. “I’m still looking for ways to repay him. And leaving him crying in the middle of the street kind of defeats that purpose.”

“I’m not questioning that,” Yakov protested. “I’m just warning you for the potential dangers you might face here.”

“Maybe Yuuri should stay on the ship?” Victor asked. “It’s safer for him here.”

“No, Vitya. You are not leaving me alone to babysit the king you insisted on bringing here.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Victor asked. “I can’t let him stay in Libertalia if he’ll be in danger, we can’t leave until we’re well-stocked enough to travel, I can’t take him home, Hasetsu will have this ship sunken before we’re even reached the shore.”

“Victor, for crying out loud…” Yakov grumbled. “Speak to him. Let him know about the dangers, he won’t survive if you keep coddling him.”

“I’m not coddling him,” Victor protested. “I’m protecting him.”

“You’re all he has,” Yakov tried to explain. “If something happens to you, he’s such an easy prey. He needs to learn how to fight properly, he needs to know how to watch his back, to hold his own, to kill.”

“I don’t want that,” Victor stated. “I don’t want Yuuri to have someone else’s death on his conscience.”

Yakov sighed. “Then enjoy him for as long as he lasts…” he said before walking off to continue with his task of getting the gunpowder down to their arsenal.

Victor looked to the door of the captain’s cabin, taking a deep breath before walking over there and knocking on the door.  
………………………………….

Yuuri finally felt like he could breathe again. 

He had no idea what had happened, but he was grateful for Makkachin’s supportive kisses and pure heart. 

The poodle had done wonders to help the king out of his strange mood.

Yuuri still wasn’t sure what had caused it. He was just grateful that it was over. 

He was still crippled with embarrassment as he could only imagine how low Victor had to think of him.

He had broken down crying in the middle of a street, in front of a lot of dangerous criminals. 

Victor literally had to carry him away.

So embarrassing…

Makkachin snuggled closer and Yuuri released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

That’s when someone suddenly knocked on the door.

“Yuuri?” Victor called from the other side.

Yuuri sighed. “Come in.”

Victor opened the door and stepped inside. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri averted his gaze. “Like I deserve to walk the plank…”

“Good thing this ship doesn’t have a plank,” Victor said, attempting at humor.

Yuuri smiled slightly at that. “I… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize,” Victor pleaded. “You got scared, that’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Yuuri protested. “Not here.” 

“You couldn’t…”

“Please, stop excusing me,” Yuuri pleaded. “I… I put you in danger.”

“You saved my life,” Victor stated. “Again.”

“I… I just acted… I didn’t really think,” Yuuri admitted. “I saw the dagger and he was… He was going to…”

“But you stopped him,” Victor said as he closed the distance between them and took Yuuri’s hands in his own. “If you hadn’t been there, I would be dead.”

“You don’t know that,” Yuuri claimed. “I just… I made you seem soft…” 

“Because I carried you away after killing a man in cold blood?” Victor asked in amusement. 

Yuuri blushed. “I can’t believe you carried me…” he said as he hid his face into his hands. “I’m so useless…”

“Don’t go insulting my hero,” Victor scolded. “He’s very important to me.”

“Victor,” Yuuri drawled. 

Victor smiled. “Let’s put it behind us?” he pleaded. “Let’s focus about what we can do to stay safe, okay?”

Yuuri could go with that. He would probably do anything to forget this horrible day.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed.

“Good,” Victor smiled. “Because I am worried,” he admitted. “I’m worried about you, I’m worried that people saw me caring for you, and I’m afraid that someone might use you to get to me… I have enemies in this town. And I don’t ever want them to lay a finger on you.”

Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes, and couldn’t help but to feel unworthy of all the love and adoration he saw there. 

But he also couldn’t argue against the pirate’s statement. 

“So, how do we keep them away?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, I think we need to do some damage control,” he said thoughtfully. “First of all, I need you to learn how to fight.”

“I do know how to fight,” Yuuri protested. “I trained with the finest swordsman in all of Asia.”

“Do you know hand-to-hand combat?” Victor asked. “Do you know what to do if someone grabs your hair, or kick you in the stomach?”

Yuuri quieted down.

“Pirates fight dirty, Yuuri,” Victor continued. “And you need to change the way you think, drop your honor and sink to our level. It will keep you safe.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Will you teach me?”

“If you let me,” Victor stated. “I want to teach you everything I know, I want you to be as safe as possible.”

“And I’ll try to keep the crying to a minimum,” Yuuri mused. 

Victor smiled fondly as he stood up form the bed and reached out his hand to Yuuri. “Let’s go up on deck then… Your majesty.”

Yuuri smiled back. “After you… Captain.”  
…………………………….

Victor was not prepared that Yuuri was a good fighter. 

He tried grabbing the king’s arm in a armlock, but Yuuri got out of it immediately and knocked him over.

Victor lied dazed, looking up at the stars.

“A-are you okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “I didn’t mean to use so much strength, it was just- you held on too tight, and it hurt and I… I just.”

“It’s quite alright,” Victor assured, not moving to stand up. “I just didn’t imagine you to act so fast.”

“Well, my dance teacher used to tell me that it only took a second of slow reflexes for a thug to get the upper hand…” Yuuri said apologetically. “I guess I still have those reflexes….”

“What kind of dance teacher was it?” Victor asked in disbelief.

“You’ve met her,” Yuuri pointed out. “Sometimes, when Minako got drunk, she used to teach me and Mari about self defence.”

“So why did you say that you didn’t know how to fight?” Victor asked.

“To be fair, I did say that I knew how to fight,” Yuuri pointed out. “You were the one who said that I needed to learn how to fight dirty. I only know how to fight fair.”

Victor didn’t know what went through his mind, but he did feel desperate to teach, so he quickly kicked the back of Yuuri’s knees, so the king fell down onto the wood, before he quickly shoved him over and climbed on top of him.

“And that’s how pirates fight,” Victor declared proudly as he had the king trapped.

Yuuri snorted before ripping his wrist free and smacking the inside of Victor’s elbow and flipping them around. 

And once Yuuri was on top, having Victor trapped, he smiled. “And that’s how a royalty fight.”

Victor felt his heart soar over the king’s display of strength, and why did he have to look so beautiful when his hair was illuminated by the moonlight?

Yuuri’s gaze softened, before Victor suddenly felt Yuuri’s lips against his own.

He was overtaken by surprise and found himself gasping into the kiss.

Yuuri immediately pulled away and looked to him questiongly.

Victor smiled as he flipped them back around and leaned down to claim another kiss from the king. He released Yuuri’s wrists and instead placed his hands on the deck to hold up his own weight. 

Yuuri’s fingers tangled into his hair as the kiss deepened.

Victor’s hand found its way under Yuuri’s shirt, and the king leaned into the touch as the kisses grew more intense and desperate.

That’s when both of them realized that they needed more privacy.

Victor stood up first and helped Yuuri to his feet, he then pulled him by his wrist towards the captain’s cabin.

Yuuri followed and as soon as they were inside the door, Yuuri grabbed the hem of Victor’s shirt and pushed him up against the wall before claiming another kiss.

Victor allowed him control as he began to pull on Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri helped and easily stripped before stripping Victor off of his shirt.

They wobbled slightly as they both blindly stumbled towards the bed, completely caught up by the kiss.

They then allowed their hearts to lead them into a carefree night of lovely passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting it off before I have to write smut and change the rating of the story! XD <3<3
> 
> I hope you liked this! <3 There are so many emotions in these two, and I love to see them falling in love <3<3 
> 
> I'm sure they will work the rest out as they go <3<3


	18. No secrets left to reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tells Yuuri about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this story!! <3<3 (/TwT)/ <3<3<3
> 
> So here's another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy <3<3

Yuuri slowly blinked awake the next morning, wrapped in blankets and Victor’s embrace.

He attempted to shift into a more comfortable position, but winced as he felt the soreness of his legs and lower back.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked gently, immediately awake. ”Are you hurt?”

“Sore,” Yuuri replied honestly, as he visibly relaxed. 

Victor pressed his hand to the low of Yuuri’s back. “Is this better?” he asked as he gently massaged the spot.

Yuuri hummed in content. “Yes…”

Victor smiled fondly. “How do you feel? Other than sore?”

“Good,” Yuuri admitted. “I mean, I’ve never… So… Yeah, I… I liked it…”

“I’m glad,” Victor said as he sighed in relief. “I was worried that you…”

Yuuri shook his head. “It was nice,” he assured. “I’m glad we did it.”

Victor smiled as he sat up, feeling the soreness as well. He grunted softly as he got out.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“I’m hungry,” Victor admitted. “I was thinking that I should get us something to eat.”

“Oh, right,” Yuuri agreed. “So you’re coming back?” 

“Of course,” Victor reassured the king. “Unless you want to come with me?”

Yuuri nodded as he got out of bed, pulling the blankets with him. 

“We should probably get you some clothes that fit you better,” Victor said thoughtfully as he regarded the man before him. “Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you dressed in my clothes, but I’m sure you would enjoy something that isn’t hanging off of you..”

Yuuri blushed at that. “Yeah… You are a lot bigger than me,” he immediately stopped himself. “Bodywise!”

Victor chuckled in amusement. “Your highness, you’re making me blush…”

Yuuri’s face turned into an even darker shade of red. “Please let’s not speak of this.”

“The sex?” Victor asked.

“No, I… What I… Ugh, nevermind…” Yuuri disregarded.

“I love to hear you speak your mind,” Victor admitted. “But I promise that I won’t tease you anymore,” he said as he walked up to the king and stole another kiss from him. “... Today….”

Yuuri sighed, but didn’t comment it any further, he would take what he could get.

Victor gently brushed Yuuri’s hair back and made sure that it stayed in place before he took his hand. 

“Let’s get you dressed.”  
………………………….

Yuuri did feel a bit scared as they were back on the streets.

Pirates turned their heads as he walked next to Victor, and he had a strange feeling that someone would jump out of nowhere and attack them again.

“Nikiforov!” Someone suddenly snapped.

Victor turned around in confusion. “Michele?”

Yuuri turned too, only to see a man with the most vivid purple eyes approaching. 

“You get a ticket for littering,” Michele snapped as he pushed a piece of paper into Victor’s chest. 

Victor took it and read it over. “You want me to clean up after someone attempted to kill me?” he asked in confusion.

“Yes, yesterday, I had to do it,” Michele said in annoyance. “You know the rules, you kill, you clean up the mess.”

“I wasn’t aware that rule existed,” Victor protested. 

Michele took a step back but still held his ground. “We’re not savages, and we can’t have the streets filled with corpses. They stink.”

“Fine,” Victor relented and handed him a small pouch of gold. “Enjoy.”

Michele didn’t say anything, he just took the gold before disappearing away.

“Who was he?” Yuuri asked as he went out of earshot. 

“His name is Michele Crispino,” Victor explained. “You remember Mila?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Michele is Mila’s brother in law. He thinks he’s way more important than he is.” Victor said with a shake of his head. “Apparently he must have taken on the role as an upkeeper of the law.”

“Can he do that?” Yuuri asked. 

“Anyone can do anything,” Victor replied. “I could have just beheaded him in response, but he had a point. Corpses do smell after some time.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding, only feeling slightly bothered about Victor’s carefree view on murder.

But Yuuri was starting to understand.

He had only been in Libertalia a day, and he was already getting used to the way things worked. 

Victor had spent most of his life among them, he had to have a completely different mindset.

Yuuri only wondered how he could still be so… Civil…

If he had grown up like Victor, he’d be a paranoid mess, or dead.

Either way, he had to admire Victor’s strength.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri snapped out of his line of thought. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” Victor asked. “You kind of spaced out…”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yuuri assured. “I was just thinking about how different everything is.”

Victor nodded in understanding. “It is,” he agreed. “But we’ll leave soon, then we can go back to normal.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed. “If we live that long…”

“We will,” Victor promised. “I’ll make sure of it.”  
…………………………………….

They managed to get all of their duties done during the day, and as the sun began to set, Victor insisted that he needed Yuuri to see something.

Yuuri eventually agreed, and followed the pirate towards the mountain of the island. 

“There’s a path over here,” Victor assured as he took out his sword and cut down a few plants. “Through here...” 

Yuuri followed him hesitantly. “Can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” he pleaded. 

“And ruin a surprise? Never,” Victor replied simply.

Yuuri sighed and decided to take a leap of faith. It was not as if he planned on being somewhere where Victor wasn’t. 

Victor was the one thing that made him feel safe. 

And he would hold onto him until his dying breath.

Victor reached out a hand to him. “Watch your step,” he warned.

Yuuri nodded as he climbed up the last bit and hissed in pain as he felt his sore muscles flare up at the tension that climbing brought.

Victor smiled gently as he held onto Yuuri’s arm and pulled him up so he could take in the view.

Yuuri gasped as his eyes widened in awe.

It was beautiful. 

The sun was almost set, and the entire sky was reflected into the endless ocean. Everything was a field of pink, gold, purple, blue and sparkles.

Sparkles from the sunlight reflecting in the water, sparkles from the stars peeking out in the bright sky.

And everything was simply magical.

“Wow,” Yuuri said in a sigh. “I-It’s beautiful.”

Victor smiled proudly. “I thought you might say that,” he admitted. “It’s not the best view I’ve come across, but it’s pretty breathtaking, no?”

Yuuri nodded. “It’s stunning.”

Victor took Yuuri’s hand and led him over to a fallen tree. They sat down together.

It was a moment of comfortable silence between them.

There were no longers any secrets between them.

It was just a pirate and a king, doing their best to get by.

Together.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked carefully. “How did you become a pirate?”

Victor sighed. 

There might have been one final revelation between them.

“Well, it’s a rather long story,” the pirate admitted. “It’s also very depressing…”

“I have nothing but time,” Yuuri quipped. “And I’m not exactly a jar full of sunshine either…”

Victor chuckled slightly. 

Yuuri did have a point.

“I never met my parents,” Victor stated. “The first place I called my home was an orphanage in Russia.”

Yuuri shifted a little as he gave his full attention to the pirate..

Victor smiled. “When I was four years old, a couple decided to adopt me,” he continued. “They lived in a beautiful house by the sea. I remember staying awake at night and looking out at the sea, dreaming of the one day that I would go off and explore what was beyond the horizon.”

Yuuri felt his heart flutter slightly as he imagined a younger version of the man by his side. Eyes sparkling with the urge to experience adventure.

“But my wish came true in all the wrong ways,” Victor said, taking a deep breath. “When I was eight years old, pirates came to the town. I remember the gunshots, and the fires, and people screaming. I remember hiding in a closet when my adoptive mother was beheaded, I remember crying and someone finding me.”

Yuuri felt his heart shatter in an instant. 

That was horrible.

“They figured that I was old enough to work,” Victor stated. “I scrubbed the decks with a old rag, my life was a daily struggle of getting splinters out. I stuck around with them until we traveled here to Libertalia and I was sold off to a different pirate crew. It was actually there where I met Yakov,” he said as his eyes sparkled in recollection, or maybe tears.

Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“I became Yakov’s apprentice, he taught me how to fight with a sword and load the cannons,” Victor chuckled a little. “I think even he was surprised over how quickly I learned. It didn’t take long before I was able to fend for myself. The first kill is the one that sticks around, and I remember how scared I was. I was thirteen, and the man told me that he was going to scalp me and use my hair as a trophy… I stabbed him eight times, until my arm was exhausted.”

Yuuri held his breath, terrified of what might had been.

“The captain was proud though,” Victor said with a slight smile. “Apparently the man I killed was the captain of the enemy ship, and killing him meant that we had free access to the treasure. I was allowed to take all that I could carry, and that’s when I began to save up. I became a better killer, I was allowed to take more of the treasures, eventually I became the captain’s right hand man. Which is funny, because his right hand had actually been replaced with a hook.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to snort at that.

“Well, one thing led to another, and eventually I had enough gold to get myself a ship,” Victor stated. “Yakov came with me to make sure I didn’t get myself in trouble, and the rest of the crew sort of came along as well. We’ve made our own family at seas. And we’ve gotten a pretty strong reputation as well.”

“I’ve noticed,” Yuuri agreed.

“So that’s pretty much it,” Victor declared. “There are a lot more details and adventures, but I don’t want to bore you. Considering that you’re a king, you’d probably find everything highly unbelievable.”

Yuuri turned closer to the pirate, catching his eyes. “Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give Victor a sad backstory! <3<3 And I think this suits him so well <3<3 
> 
> And Yuuri is warming up to him, slowly falling in love <3<3 (TwT) <3<3 
> 
> I think he's finally reached the 5th and final stage of his grief (Acceptance)
> 
> And now he might finally be able to move on and find their love again! <3<3
> 
> I love them so much <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know!! <3<3<3<3


End file.
